Snow Falling On Arendelle
by PenAndGuitar2
Summary: She's not really fond of the idea having someone to be with especially when Elsa isn't ready for romance in her life. However, when she promised to her councilors that she'll try to entertain some men, an unexpected feelings blossoms when she meets the handsome bastard Prince of a neighboring Kingdom who isn't even asking her hand in marriage. /see notes inside•rated M/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Also known as PenAndGuitar. I reposted it in here and created a new account, I cannot access my old account so pls if you want you can go and look for PenAndGuitar.**

* * *

The young Queen of Arendelle felt peaceful for the first time in her life. After the great thaw, Elsa had never been better, she was finally free and could do whatever she want to. She wasn't living in fear now and felt loved by everyone after her sister's act of true love that was seen by everyone.

Her people accepted her and was proud of Elsa being their Queen.

That event happened three months ago and now, Elsa was back to her normal life without hiding to everyone. She was free, happy and content with her life with her sister, Anna and her friend Kristoff.

Now the Queen of Arendelle was quietly sitting in front of her desk, finishing the trade agreements she has with a nearby kingdom. Elsa should probably felt tired or exhausted but instead, Elsa felt excited. You see, she was already awake early in the morning and started her day and but the Queen didn't care. She was happy doing her duties.

Maybe because she enjoying her life right now unlike before...

"Elsa!"

Jerking her head up from her papers, a smile tugged on her lips as the door burst opened, revealing a certain, energetic, redhead Princess.

"Anna." Elsa greeted her sister gently while Anna closed the door behind her and ran towards her sister to give her a hug.

Anna pulled away and smiled warmly at her sister, "Are you busy? You've been here for hours! You should take a break!"

Elsa hummed in response before she looked down on her work. Sighing, the blonde Queen carefully arrenged her papers before she stood up and smiled at her sister.

"I guess I'll take a break for now. What does my little sister have in mind?" She asked playfully and this made Anna jumped in excitement.

"Great! I told Kai that you and I would eat down the town! Their food there was delecious, Elsa! Kristoff and I already tried there and you should too!" Anna was rambling again and Elsa was glad and happy just hearing her sister like this...it even made her day brighter.

"Alright, alright Anna. Let's go." The Queen said with a small laugh.

Elsa and Anna dismounted on their horses accompanied by their Captain and four royal guards.

The Queen and Princess linked their arms together as they excitedley enetered inside the restaurant.

Instantly, when the door opened all eyes fell on them and then they all stood up and bowed their heads at the two royals.

Elsa smiled polietly at them. Her eyes scanned the area and the place was quiet refreshing. It was pleasant in her eyes.

Suddenly, a man with a mustache appeared in front of them. A smile greeted them as he dipped his head at them.

"Your majesty and your highness. It's an honor, follow me please." He said and gestured his hand to follow him and he led them by a table.

Anna lightly squeezed her sister's arm and grinned, "This is so nice! Why we hadn't done this before? Especially you, you should really make appearance more often. People loves you, Elsa." Anna told her sister.

The Queen took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Yeah but...I'm really busy Anna. It's not that I don't want to make appearance it's just...Queenly duties you know." She said as both of them took a seat across from each other.

Anna nodded her head, "I understand that Elsa. I just don't want you to stay in the same room again." Her sister's voice become quiet and there was a hint of sadness. Elsa knew what Anna was talking about.

"Anna..." Elsa sighed and reached for her sister's hand and gave it small squeeze, "That won't ever happen again I promise. Things were different now and we're not looking back, ever again okay?"

Anna smiled at hee sister, "Alright."

"Here's the menu your grace."

Both of their heads looked up and took the menu from his hands. Anna and Elsa began to choose their food.

Both were happy as they enjoyed the day.

Evening came, Elsa found herself inside the throne room among with her councilmen. She sat and waited until her people was completed.

Elsa placed her hand atop of her lap and straigtened her back.

"Your majesty, we are...asking for your consent if it is okay we could discuss about the kingdom's future."

One of her councilmen timidly started the meeting. Elsa gazed and said nothing at him first so the man continued.

"I mean, your majesty. We respect your decision that you aren't fond of this idea and the fact that you aren't ready just...yet. But, on the third day our Kingdom will be having Arendelle's Gala festival where different Kingdom's would come to our - "

"What is your point here, Sir? Please." Elsa cut her off gently and gave the man a tentative small smile, showing him that she wasn't mad about this topic.

The old man sighed in relief, "What I mean is your majesty that...at least you could try to look for young men, perhaps a King or a Prince that would catch your interest." He said slowly, "For Arendelle's future. And her majesty is already capable of bearing a child."

The Queen stiffened at first, she cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down for a moment then gazed at them again.

"I...understand your concern for me and for this Kingdom. Since Anna is still young and I will not yet allow her and Kristoff to marry each other...I know this topic is will ensue at the right time, like now." Elsa spoke loudly but with control and all eyes were on her, "It's not that I'm not fond of this topic. I'm just simply not yet ready to face...the concept of marriage." She said and blushed a little, "I hope all of you understand. However..." The Queen sighed and smiled a little, "I will try, At the Gala festival."

A series of sighs and small laughs with great delight sounded inside the room.

Elsa shook her head a little and a moment later, she finished the meeting.

* * *

A soft knock on his door startled him a bit. His head jerked up from his sketchbook. Sighing, he stood up from his bed and walked towards his door.

"Who is it?" He called softly but didn't open the door.

"It's Sophia, your highness. I came here to say that Queen Allia is requesting for your presence in her study."

Shaking his head, he looked down and took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm coming. Thank you Sophia." He replied.

"Y-Your welcome Prince Erik."

Erik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he heard the servant hurriedly walked away from his door. Well, for him, he wasn't really a royal. Shrugging his shoulder, Erik went back to his bed and gently put his sketchbook atop of it before he left his room quietly.

Upon reaching the Queen's study room. Erik braced himself before he opened the door. His ears were greeted by Queen Allia's laughing voice along with her son, Prince Gregory.

Closing the door behind him, Erik stood there and waited until he was noticed by his half brother, who was sitting on the comfotable long couch with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Ah, my bastard brother is here." He chuckled and because of that, Queen Allia looked over her shoulder and forced a smile at him.

Erik sighed as he licked his lips, "Is there anything I can do for the both of you?" He asked.

Queen Allia stood up and gently tugged his arm and guided him to sit beside his brother.

"Nothing, my dear Erik. For now, we have a good news." The Queen excitedly said as she clapped her hands.

Erik refused to roll his eyes and so waited.

"The Kingdom Arendelle invited us to come in their Gala festival. We will be leaving tomorrow." She said happily causing his son, Prince Gregory to grin.

Confused, Erik chuckled a bit and stared at the Queen, "So, you two are leaving? Why are you...saying this to me?" He asked confused.

Gregory sighed and looked at him, "I took pitty on you since you are staying inside this castle for years. I told mother that you will come with us so that you would breath some fresh air, you like that don't you, brother?" He whispered the last part and playfully nudged him by his shoulder.

"You know that I'm totally fine staying here while you are away, right?" Erik said and looked at Gregory, he glared at him, "I don't need your pitty Greg."

"Don't make us pitty on you even more Erik. We're letting you to come with us, now you're saying things like this in front of me? Us? You're just a bastard child - "

"That is enough! The two of you!" Queen Allia snapped the two young men and both remained still.

Gregory shook his head and stood up, "I'm going back to my room." He said started to walk away.

Erik watched as Gregory opened the door and shut it behind him with a thud. He then slowly looked at Queen Allia.

The Queen straightened her back and took a small sip on her coffee, "You're coming with us Erik, after all I don't want my people out there to think that I'm mistreating you." She said and cleared her throat, "Since my husband is dead...he told me at least to give you a life of a royal. And that's all I can give to bastard child like you."

Erik swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't say anything because, to be honest, there was nothing so much to tell. So, he stood up and looked down at the Queen.

"Is that all?"

"There's one thing I need to tell you." Queen Allia said and looked up at him, "When we arrived in Arendelle I want you to remain behind the shadows. If you could keep yourself away from the two sisters, especially the Queen. Me and my son discussed this already and I want him to win the young Queen's heart." She smiled and tilted her head slightly, "I think you know what I mean."

"Believe me." Erik said, "I know."

"Then we're good. You may now leave."

He didn't say anything or bow his head at her, instead he strode out of the Queen's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik went back to his room and shut the door behind him. He didn't care if some of their servants heard it, he was mad, sad and alone.

Everyone in the Kingdom of Norden knew that he was a "bastard" Prince. The old King of Norden had an affair with a commoner and the King fell in love with her. He was six years old when King Alfred told him about his mother, he already knew that he wasn't a true blood royal instead a bastard child. Erik didn't say anything or get mad after hearing the truth, what was important to him was he had his father and mother beside him.

He was seven years old when his father died. And everyone in the Kingdom didn't know how he died, he was just found inside his room, lying on the ground, motionless, not breathing. Then three months later her mother disappeared and left him. He didn't know why.

That made him felt so alone.

Erik's life became miserable when Queen Allia and Prince Gregory were the only human beings that accompanied him through out the years inside the castle. Although they gave him the life of a royal, both Queen Allia and Prince Gregory treated him so differently unlike his father.

So, Erik decided to stay inside his room, to entertain himself he discovered that a bastard child like him could draw wonderfully.

Until now...

"Why would they want me to come with them?" Erik hissed while he ruffled his brown hair, "I don't need their pitty." He sighed.

Glancing down to his sketchbook, Erik let out another sigh as he picked it up and turn its page until he saw the image of his father and him including his mother which he just finished earlier.

A small longing smile tugged on his lips, his hand carefully caressed it and felt how rough the page was.

"Things would be different if you two were still here." He mumbled under his breath.

His head jerked to his left when he heard the familiar sound that symbolises their Kingdom. Usually this sound could only be heard if there was ship boarding ship near their fjord.

Glancing outside of his window, Erik's jaw dropped when he saw the biggest ship they had, this ship was used only in special occasions. Now, why would Queen Allia suddenly use that ship?

Then a thought came to him which Erik shook his head, "They are really trying to impress this Queen of Arendelle." He said to himself, "Well goodluck to them - "

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Erik! Pack your belongings we are leaving today."

Gregory's voice rang inside of his room. Confused, Erik briskly walked to his door and opened it. There, Gregory had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! I thought we're going to leave tomorrow?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We're leaving today. We changed our minds."

"But - hey, wait I still don't have any suit for the Gala festival." Erik said and sent a small glare at his half brother.

This caused Gregory to laugh, "Who said that you are going to the festival? Didn't mother told you should stay behind the shadows and keep out of sight of the sister's of Arendelle, especialy the Queen?" He said and took a step closer to him, "You're coming with us but that doesn't mean you're - "

"I get it." Erik cut him off and turn away from him as he started to fix his things, "You are so confident that the Queen of Arendelle would say yes to you." He chuckled.

Gregory growled, "I have my dashing looks brother, everyone in this Kingdom likes me. Now, there is no doubt the Queen would like me too." He scoffed.

"We are talking about the Snow Queen here." He said and looked at him, "Aren't you aware that until now she is single? It's because she didn't want to marry anyone."

"You know what? Shut your mouth and go downstairs if you're done." He snapped and glared at him before he stormed outside of his room.

Erik couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well then let's see..."

* * *

Arendelle

"So what, really?! You're going to look for a prince?!" Anna excitedly said and squeezed her sister's hand, "Oh my god Elsa! I can't believe you would do this! You're going to marry someone! Finally!"

Elsa giggled behind her hand, shoulders were slightly shaking, "I said I will try Anna. That doesn't mean I will marry someone."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah but - hey hold on! What are the things you like when it comes to men? Princes? So that I could help you during the Gala!"

At this, Elsa's eyes widened and she blushed. It was funny how she was easily became embarrassed when they were talking things like this.

"I-I don't really know yet Anna and - No, certainly you will not help me because I know for sure you will drag any Prince in front of me during the Gala." She sighed and looked down.

"Are you...nervous?"

"What?" Elsa asked and her head turned towards her sister, "W-Why would I be nervous?"

Anna smiled at her sister and scooted closer to her. They were sitting on a bench in the garden area of the castle. Elsa decided to take a break for now since the Gala festival would be in two days, plus Anna kept on invading her personal space so the Queen gave up and tag along with her sister.

"I can read you, dear sister." Anna said and playfully nudged her, "Come on! I don't believe you don't know yet Elsa." She grinned, "So, tell me. What do you want them to be like."

"I- "

Bitting her lip, Elsa thought for it for a moment. What are the things she likes when it comes to men? To be honest, Elsa didn't know. She didn't have the time to think about men. But there was one person she remembered that Elsa surely wanted to see in a man.

"I think I'd like them to be our father. Father is a responsible man, he loved our mother very much and we saw it before even though we were separated. He is good looking, intelligent, noble and kind to everyone." Elsa smiled and breathed in deeply, "If I'm going to be courted by a Prince, I want them to have what father has."

Turning her head to her sister, Elsa noticed Anna's teary eyes and they both smiled in agreement. Anna rested her head atop of her sister's shoulder.

"I saw him in Kristoff." Anna whispered.

"I know, I saw that too and I'm glad you are with someone who loves you very much." Elsa said.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna giggled, "I cannot wait to see your Prince charming."

"Let's wait then..." The Queen mumbled, uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

As they stepped outside of the castle, there were many people gathered around and were looking at them with admiration and respect. Queen Allia of Norden and Prince Gregory had their arms linked together and was smiling at the commoner's around them. While Erik trailed behind them with his head down, hands behind his back. He still knew how to act noble and how royals should be in front of other people.

Despite him being a bastard child, some people were still admiring him even the young women of Norden. Why wouldn't they? For other women, they found him even more attractive and good looking. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, tall and fair skin, he even had a good body that women found even more attractive.

He was a handsome decent man, he looked like the King, his father very much.

"Hurry up, Erik." Queen Allia whispered sharply to his ear and before Erik could even react, he felt her nails slightly digging into his skin as Queen Allia tugged his arm and linked her arms to his.

Erik wanted to pull away but decided not to. After all, she was the Queen and he respect her even though Allia couldn't see it.

Prince Gregory shoot him a small glare before looking staright to their destination where the ship was ready for them, waiting.

Finally it wasn't that long when they were inside the ship and once they stepped into it, Queen Allia let go of Erik's arm but remained beside Gregory's. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty I will guide you to your room and yours as well Prince Gregory." One member of the crew said and ushered the two royals leaving Erik behind.

Erik sighed and carried his own belongings, but not until a hand was offered in front of him that made him stopped. He looked at the owner's hand.

"I shall help his highness and usher him to his room."

That voice. He knew who it was.

A small smile tugged on his lips as he handed his small bag to the person who had its hand extended towards him.

"Annie." He greeted.

"Prince Erik." The young woman bowed her head in front of him. This caused him to chuckle.

"Erik is fine, how many times I have to tell you that?" He shook his head and tossed his other belongings to her playfully.

Annie smiled at him and guided Erik to his own cabin.

Annie and Erik were childhood friends. They met when the King of Norden brought Erik with him when he was little during his meetings to another Kingdoms. Annie was the daughter of the captain of the ship. She loved traveling with his father.

To be honest, Annie liked Erik than Gregory. Erik was friendly while Gregory was the opposite of him. She had long auburn hair and tanned skin. Simple yet beautiful.

"I must admit that I'm quiet surprised that you were here with those two arrogant royals." She huffed with annoyance. Annie led Erik below the ship.

Erik chuckled behind her and continued to follow her.

"To be honest, I really don't want to. I want to stay here but Allia and Gregory told me to. I have no choice." He said, glancing around.

Annie looked over her shoulder, "Why? What's their point? For sure they wouldn't let you out of that Kingdom once you arrived in there. There's no difference." She replied as they walked past another room.

Erik sighed, "You're right. Actually Allia want me to stay behind the shadows and avoid those two sisters."

"Why?" Allia asked and paused for a moment.

Erik stared at her and watched as Annie opened the wooden door to his room. She helped him settled his belongings inside.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care about them." He shrugged his shoulders and quickly sat on his bed.

Annie looked at him and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"What's the Kingdom's name?"

"Arendelle."

Annie's eyes widened, "Oh my...you mean the - It means there's the Ice Queen!"

"Yeah?" Erik asked, confused, "What's the matter?"

Annie shook her head, "They're both lovely! Especially the Queen." She said, "She's beautiful."

"Okay?" He chuckled like he wasn't interested, "I know, mostly when a person belongs to royalty they were all stunning and good looking."

"Including you, huh?" Annie teased with a wink.

Erik rolled his eyes, again.

"I can't deny that even if I'm just a bastard Prince." He played along.

"Yeah I won't argrue with that." She huffed and turn around as she opened the door, "I like you more than your half brother." She winked and with that she left, leaving Erik with a small blush on his cheeks.

Ruffling his hair, Erik took off his boots and climbed on his bed.

Suddenly, the world was forgotten when he felt himself slowly drifting into sleep.

When evening came, Gregory and his mother were both inside of Allia's room. They were sharing small talks regarding about the Kingdom of Arendelle.

"Mother, have you met the Queen of Arendelle?" Gregory asked.

Allia let out a quiet laugh as her mind drifted back then, "Hmm, I met her when she was a teenage girl...around sixteen I guess?"

"Is she beautiful?" He asked again while nipping his fist.

"Yes, very very beautifu woman. She's quiet a catch. Stunning." She winked at his son before taking a drink of her tea.

"Then why she haven't married someone yet? Or at least be engaged?"

Allia sighed, "She's elegant, reserved young woman Gregory. A woman like her should be treated nicely. That's why we are going there to win her heart and that is your mission." She smiled at him, "Just be nice to her and she will like you, son."

"Yeah." Gregory grinned and looked up at the ceiling, "I can do that."

"And don't forget the reason why I want you to swoon her it's becuase their Kingdom is rich and powerful. Ever imagine when our Kingdom unite with hers?"

"I know what are you trying to say mother and I promise. I will do my best."

The next day, Erik found himself staring straight towards the kingdom also known as Arendelle. He sighed and crossed his arms.

They were near, and any minute now they would step into the kingdom's docks.

"Excited are we, brother?"

Erik looked behind him and saw Gregory approaching his way towards him. Erik studied him up and down and then he snorted with a shake of his head.

He was already dressed in his formal suit. All ready to step into the Kingdom of Arendelle, while Erik wore something simple.

"Nope."

"Good." He sighed. Gregory stood beside his brother and glanced at him, "Do you think the Queen will like me?"

Erik slowly turned his head at him, confused.

"Why are you asking me this? I thought you already knew that to yourself." He said.

Gregory shook his head as he lifted his pointer finger at him, "Can we please...be brothers for now and forget about everything? I'm kind of...nervous." He muttered, weakly.

Erik sighed and stared straight ahead towards the Kingdom.

"You're asking me a question. Well, honestly I don't know. First, because I haven't met her before and I don't know who is she." He said while gesturing his hand, "I have no idea actually."

"You're not helping." Gregory grunted.

Erik laughed a bit, "You know...if you really want to impress her, this Queen, I tell you...forget about how dashing you are and be a man." He replied, "Not everyone is attracted to a person because of their looks or how rich and good looking they are. Because the real reason why people fall in love is because of their personality." He said.

Gregory raised an eyebrow at him before he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes glanced back at the Kingdom.

They were almost there.

"You sound...stupid." He scoffed, "I don't really know if you are helping me with this."

"Then fine, that's only my opinion. Besides, that's what father told me before." Erik muttered the last part and both Princes remained still for a moment.

They both listened to the waves of the ocean until Erik spoke once again.

"He told me...if you really want this woman...You should respect them. Show them who you really are and they might like you back."

"He told you..."

"Yes he did."

Another silence.

Erik tear his eyes away from the beautiful castle and looked at his half-brother. Gregory didn't say anything after that. His eyes became hard and Erik knew the brotherhood was gone.

Gregory shut his eyes and changed the subject.

"I just want to remind you that...stay away from them." He sighed deeply and opened his eyes, "I have a mission. So don't ruin it."

At this, Erik chuckled and stared down to the ocean.

"Don't worry I'm not really interested. You may have your way with them without my presence." He said.

"Good. Then keep your word. Because once you ruin my plan, I'll tell you...something bad is going to happen." He hissed and walked away from him.

Erik clenched his jaw and spun around, "Well goodluck to you! Besides, if I really like them I should probably dressed in a nice formal suit like you were wearing today!" He shouted, opening his arms wide before letting it down, "Stupid." He muttered.

Gregory halted and looked over his shoulder and sent his half-brother a deathly glare before storming below the deck.

"Bipolar." He said to himself with a shake of his head before he returned his attention back to the castle.

* * *

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up from her desk as Kai re-appeared carrying a cup of tea. The Queen acknowledge him by stopping her work for a while.

"Yes Kai, is there anything that you need?"

The servant smiled at her and shook his head, "There's nothing your majesty. However, the captain of the guard told me that he saw an approaching ship towards the Kingdom." He informed.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit and stood up from her chair and strode to the window.

"What Kingdom?"

"Norden, your majesty. A neighboring kingdom."

"Ah yes, I invited them to the Gala festival...but...isn't too early for them to be in here?" Elsa asked herself before she looked at him again, "Estimated time they will be here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Alright. Come with me." Elsa said and walked towards the door. The servant opened it for her before Elsa stepped outside and Kai followed her from behind.

"Have you seen my sister?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes, your majesty she's with Sir Kristoff. Do you want me to call Princess Anna?" Kai asked and guided the Queen downstairs.

A smile appeared on her lips.

"No, it's fine."

They finally reached the gates and Elsa was accompanied by her two royal guards, including Kai, Gerda and her Captain of the guard. The docks wasn't far from the castle that was why Elsa and her servants decided to walk from here to there.

Standing straight with her hands clasped to her front, Elsa waited.

She stared in awe as the ship of Norden neared. It was the biggest wonderful ship she had ever seen in her life.

The ship of the Kingdom of Norden finally halted and there was a small stair for the royal family.

The first thing Elsa noticed was a young man with a black hair, carefully guiding his mother (Elsa already knew, judging by her gown and taira) as they stepped down to the docks.

Elsa did her best and smiled warmly at them. Though, the moment they walked towards her to greet her. Elsa couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable as the young Prince stared at her intently.

"Oh! You're must be the Queen! Oh so beautiful!" Her fellow Queen greeted her, "My name's Allia, Queen Allia of Norden."

Elsa nodded her head with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you Queen Allia, I am Queen Elsa and welcome to Arendelle." She said.

Allia smiled at her before she tugged her son's arm. Elsa noticed.

"Queen Elsa I would like you to meet my son, Prince Gregory of Norden."

Elsa swallowed as she watched the Prince smiled at her as he took her hand and gave it a small lingering kiss.

It wasn't pleasant. For Elsa, she felt uncomfortable so she slowly pulled back her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa. My mother is right, you are beautiful."

Then she blushed. Because, who wouldn't?

Clearing her throat, Elsa gestured her hand and laughed awkwardly.

"Shall we go inside then?"

Both Queen Allia and Prince Gregory nodded their heads as they happily followed the Queen of Arendelle.

Gregory on the other hand couldn't help but to stare at her and was mismerized by her beauty. His eyes wandered at the Queen's figure and there, Gregory told himself that he would surely do everything to win the Queen's heart.

* * *

"They're gone."

Annie knocked on Erik's door and stood there for a moment. She heard a shuffling noise inside and the door creaked open.

"Great, can you help me with these?" Erik asked, gesturing his belongings.

"Of course." She winked at him and picked up his things.

Erik sighed and followed Annie. He then thought that, him, staying in Arendelle was another unproductive day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa tried her best to ignore the shiver she felt whenever Prince Gregory was looking or staring at her. It wasn't that she didn't like him more than, she was uncomfortable and not used to it. Elsa knew she isolated herself for years and she wasn't used receiving affection from different people except Anna, not to mention, the affection Gregory was giving to her was far different from what Anna was giving to her.

He was attracted to her.

She could feel it. Was it possible to like someone he just met, especially her? Her mind then suddenly drifted back to Hans and Anna. Still for Elsa, it was absurd, it was in a hurry. Two people should know each other first before they fall in love, right? Or does love at first sight really exist?

Still, Elsa wouldn't hurry things like what Anna did before. She was glad that her sister met Kristoff because he was a kind man.

"Kai would usher you to your own rooms and I hope you enjoy staying here in Arendelle." Elsa said, turning around to face the two royals of Norden, "And as the Queen of Arendelle, I'd like to invite the two of you to join me and my sister to lunch." She said with a small smile.

Elsa watched as a happy grin broke across Queen Allia's face and was about to speak, but not before Gregory beat his mother to it.

"We'd love to of course. It's unfair if we denied her majesty's request." He said charmingly as he stared at her with his amber eyes.

Elsa thought his eyes were wonderful, but she hated Gregory's odd staring at her. Elsa cleared her throat and awkwardly laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you two around. Kai, you may lead them." With a final smile, Elsa turned around and went to another stairs to her right and went back to her room. Kai then walked past them to guide them.

As she went up stairs, Elsa could hear the faint small voices of the two royals of Norden.

"She's very lovely, isn't she Greg? Oh and this place is perfection!" Queen Allia said.

"Yeah mother and she's gorgeous." He said.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit after hearing this. Feeling a blush coloring her pale cheeks, Elsa hurriedly returned back to her chambers.

* * *

"Let me lead you to your room, Prince Erik. Please follow me."

The servant said, her name was Gerda. Erik nodded his head and followed the old lady. The bastard Prince made sure that his half brother and Queen Allia wasn't there anymore. He was thankful that Annie accompanied him while she carried all his belongings. He tried to help her but Annie wouldn't want it.

The bastard Prince glanced around and adored every paintings he saw until Gerda spoke, catching his attention.

"If you don't mind me asking Prince Erik..." Gerda started, glancing at him.

Erik smiled, "Sure of course."

Gerda sighed and spoke, "Why aren't you with them? Your family." She said as they walked past another hall and went up stairs.

Annie, who was walking behind Erik, raised an eyebrow at the servant old lady.

Narrowing her eyes, she tapped his shoulder, "Erik, she's prying your personal life - "

The bastard Prince gave her a look. He shook his head, "No, she's not and I allowed her Annie." He said.

"Alright alright." Annie said, lifting her shoulder defensively.

Clearing his throat, Erik glanced back to Gerda who had heard what Annie said and was now looking regretful.

"It's fine um..."

"Gerda your highness." She said.

"Right, Gerda." He sighed with a small chuckle, "Let's just say that...we're not in good terms and they kind of...hate me." Erik said.

Gerda sent him a small smile and only nodded her head in response. Erik felt relieved somehow.

As they reached the third floor of the castle,Gerda led them to his room.

"Here you are, your highness." With a dip of her head, Gerda opened the door for them and Annie and Erik entered inside.

"I'll leave you two alone and welcome to Arendelle." Gerda smiled one last time and left the room.

Erik sighed, glancing around, "Well this room is cozy." He said.

"Yeah yeah and before I leave." Annie said just in time Erik turned around and glanced at her, she threw something at him and he caught it.

"What is this?" He asked, examining the paper bag.

Annie smiled at him, "It's for you, see it for yourself. You can repay me when we get back to Norden." She said, grinning at him and left.

Erik stood there, confused. He opened the paper bag and what he found made him chuckle.

Annie had bought him a suit, well it was not really expensive but it was beautiful. He noticed a small paper inside and he read it.

'Because I know your arrogant brother and Queen wouldn't let you attend to the Gala. I say, go and feel free. You deserve happiness Erik.

Ps: Do not ask me how I knew about this. Trust me I have my own ways.

\- Annie'

Erik shook his head and smiled, "Thank you Annie."

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Elsa was the very first monarch seated inside the dining room. She was waiting for her sister and told Kai to look for Anna.

Elsa took a small sip on her tea, deep in thought.

Were Princes supposed to be like that? Like what Prince Gregory did? Boldly showing his attraction towards her? Well, to be honest it was...creeping her out a little. She didn't know why. Even Hans! Oh gosh, this was all Hans' fault because of him, Elsa was overreacting.

Groaning slightly, Elsa massaged both of her temples with a sigh.

"I should really stop this...it's just one Prince from Norden, what about tomorrrow? Oh gosh, there would be many of them." She whispered.

Then suddenly, the door burst opened.

"Elsa - Oops sorry! Didn't see you there!"

A sigh escaped from her lips as she watched Anna, her sister, nearly bumped into one of the servants whose carrying a tray of food. Anna apologized to her.

"Sorry again!" She said.

Anna quickly took her seat beside her sister with this excited grin on her face.

She leaned closer to her sister, "So! Is it true that there's a neighboring kingdom arrived today?" she asked.

Elsa frowed at her sister, "Um, yes...they're both lovely." she said, uncertain.

"Oh!" Anna clapped her hands, "Well, how about the Prince or Princess?"

Elsa shook her head and she leaned forward, "Um, there's this Prince...his name is Prince Gregory of Norden but - "

"Oh my gosh Elsa...is this means..." Anna's eyes widened, hands both reaching her sister's own, "Oh my Elsa, I thought you can't marry a man you just met?" She asked teasingly.

Elsa slapped her sister's hand slightly, "Anna no, that's not - I mean, the truth is - "

"The truth is what?" She teased again, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

This time, Elsa groaned, "Anna no! He's making me...uncomfortable." She muttered the last part, looking down while clasping her hand together.

Anna was about to speak and tell something when the oak doors opened revealing Prince Gregory and Queen Allia.

Now, as Elsa looked at them she quickly clenched her hand below the table when Prince Gregory's gaze was immediately settled upon her.

"Conceal Elsa." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Tell me again, why did I invited their kingdom here? He's creeping me out. Please stop staring at me!'_ Elsa clenched her jaw hard and didn't look up from her food.

It had been half an hour and everyone were done eating their lunch except for Elsa. Anna had been asking multiple of questions to Queen Allia and Allia seemed to enjoy her sister's enthusiastic personality. They were happily talking to each other and even though Elsa would love to join them, every time she would look up, she found Gregory's eyes still lingering on her.

And somehow, it was starting to annoy her.

She was thankful too that Anna entertained the visiting Queen. But she would also be glad if Anna would distract Prince Gregory so that Elsa might feel relieved somehow.

But, well...she didn't. So the Queen of Arendelle kept her head down.

"So what's the kingdom of Norden looks like?" Anna asked after she drank her juice and leaned forward, eager to know the answer.

Queen Allia giggled quietly as she watched Anna's antics. She smiled.

Gladly, Gregory, this time, interrupted her mother and finally everted his gaze towards the Queen of Arendelle. He faced Anna this time and when he smiled, his perfectly white teeth showed.

Then for a moment there, Anna thought why her sister was uncomfortable with him. For Anna, he seemed nice, he was handsome too. But then again, Anna didn't know what Elsa liked when it comes to men...

Gregory chuckled, "Norden is a beautiful kingdom, just like Arendelle our castle was near the shore." He said smiling at Anna, "As you can see, our kingdom was also known as "Owning large ships." My father loved them and believe it or not, that ship we used was designed by my father." He stated proudly.

Queen Allia cast her son a look of victory when she noticed that Elsa, the Queen who was awfully quiet the entire time seemed to finally caught interest on what her son was telling.

"What, really?! That's awesome! Where is he?" Anna asked with a smile written on her face.

Elsa's eyebrow furrowed together when Gregory's face fell so suddenly, even Anna was confused.

This time it was Queen Allia's turn to interrupt her son, "Well, my husband was...gone...a very long time ago."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Anna said looking down.

Elsa cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Queen Allia and Prince Gregory. My sister didn't mean to." She said, glancing at her sister then back to her visitors.

"It's alright. She didn't know, besides that was a long time ago and it was okay now, anyway." Gregory clapped his hand and grinned at Anna and Elsa, easing the tension, "Do you want to know more about Norden?" He asked, looking at them, especially at Elsa.

Anna beamed, happy that the subject was changed somehow, "Yes of course! so, another question..." Anna began, "What Norden usually trades when you are having a tradement to another kingdom?" Anna said, glancing at Elsa knowingly.

This caught Elsa, she knew what Anna was implying.

 _'Anna, you just - don't tell me..._ '

"Ah." Gregory chuckled as he glanced at his mother, "I'm sensing that Arendelle is interested in Norden?"

"Yeah!" Anna grinned.

"It depends..." Elsa spoke, clearing her throat, "I-I mean, it depends on what you have..." She said, uncertain.

"Well, your majesty. What our kingdom usally trades are swords, armory, equipments. We simply simply supplies what other kingdom needs." He said, "My father was a talented person...he knew how to use swords." Gregory said out of the blue, "He actually taught me how to use them when I was a kid but...sadly he was mainly focused on my brother - " He stopped immediatley with his eyes widened in surprise, realizing after what he just mentioned.

Both Queen Allia and Gregory remained still but eventually, Elsa caught this.

"You...have a...brother?" She asked, somewhat Elsa found herself interested, "Where is he then?"

Gregory stiffened and he glanced at his mother. Even the Queen was quiet surprised. Elsa watched carefully the two.

"He's...uh..." Gregory trailed off.

"He's here with us but...he is a shy person and very strange." Queen Allia added with a nervous laugh as she glanced at Elsa, "He feels uncomfortable with other people."

"What is his name?" Elsa asked while Anna nodded her head, she was about to ask that but her sister spoke first.

"Uh." Gregory started, shifting on his seat, "His name is Erik...he's a bastard Prince. Nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Anna asked with her furrowed eyebrows, "Why is that?"

Gregory's jaw clenched and he sighed deeply. Elsa saw irritation in his eyes, even the Queen.

"Let's just say...we kind of...loathe each other."

"Okay..." Anna spoke, biting her lips, "But...can we see him?"

"Absolutely, no. We're sorry Princess."

This caused Elsa to raised her eyebrow at them, "No? Sorry but you just said that he's here...in Arendelle...in my kingdom and we are not allowed to meet him? Or at least to see him?" Elsa said, she suddenly rose to her feet, "I, as the Queen of Arendelle needed to know my visitors because you are here in my kingdom." She said and sighed, "I'd like to meet him tomorrow at the Gala festival, now if you'll excuse me."

Allia, Gregory and Anna watched as Elsa stroed towards the large oak doors. Amna quickly followed her sister.

"Well...uh...see you tomorrow! I'm gonna talk to my sister so, bye!" And that was Anna's last words as both sister's of Arendelle disappeared.

Allia gave her son a stern look, "You ruined everything." she muttered and hissed, leaving Gregory alone, defeated and angry.

* * *

The next day at the Gala Festival ...

Elsa stood in front of many people with Anna by her side just like her coronation day, the only difference was that Elsa was wearing her ice dress without her tiara. She loved wearing her ice dress because she felt free and happy.

The Gala festival began a while ago and Elsa welcomed every guest that would come to her and Anna. As she stood there, Elsa tried her best not to flinch whenever a Prince would introduce himself and kissed her hand. Still, Elsa wasn't used other people touching her except Anna.

The Queen of Arendelle also tried her best not to look at Gregory who was waiting for her to notice him. Now, tonight and yesterday, Elsa finally conclude that she didn't like him or in other words he was not Elsa's type.

Even though he was a good looking man, there was still part of him that didn't catch the Queen's interest. So, Elsa ignored him and the Queen for a while, but if they would talk to her, of course Elsa would talk to them as well.

Sighing as she remembered what she had promised to her councilmen that she would try to look for a possible suitor, she frowned. She was standing for almost an hour and Elsa was really getting bored. Until now, every Princes that would come to her, she didn't find any interest in them. She even refused every Prince that would like to ask her for a dance, but Elsa politely declined.

Then she remembered...

Where was the bastard Prince of Norden? What was his name? Ellie? Elric? Ellia? Oh gosh, she forgot.

Groaning slightly when she felt a small pain on her temple, Elsa shook her head amd glanced to her side, only to find Anna talking with some random Princess. Sighing again, Elsa called Kai and told him that she would like to get some fresh air.

Making her way out of the people, Elsa walked outside of the Great Hall. She then went to the place where she ran across the fjord.

Walking towards the docks as she gazed peacefully at the fjord, a small smile tugged on her lips as she was about to step into it but stopped. She looked down and saw her own reflection.

"Can I still do it without freezing the fjord?" She muttered to herself then giggled quietly, "Of course you can, Elsa! You already know how to control your powers." She said and took a deep breath, readying her foot...To be honest, she was dying to try this again but-

"Don't kill yourself."

A deep manly voice, yet sounded wonderful, spoke behind her. Startled, Elsa yelped in surprised and quickly backed away, as if she was afraid to fall into the water. She spun around and was met with hazel brown eyes.

He sighed and closed his...whatever notebook he was carrying as Elsa stared at him. The young Queen looked at him for a moment and studied his appearance.

 _'He's a prince...'_ She thought.

He was wearing a black tunic with brown trousers accompanied with black leather boots, and a notebook in his hand. Elsa could see his hair and and his heart shaped face...

Of course, just like any other Princes, he looked handsome.

Then why was she blushing?

"U-Uh..." She stammered, "I'm not doing it." She said, clearing her throat.

The unknown Prince chuckled and stood up from the stoned stairs, dusting his clothes clean. He looked at her with an amused smile.

"Okay, anyway, you got me for a moment there I thought you were going to jump." He said and slowly made his way beside Elsa, hands behind his back as he too glanced at the fjord, "Are you lost?"

At this, Elsa's eyebrow drew together as she stared at him with disbelief, ' _Lost_?' She thought, _'Does he even know who I am? Or maybe not?'_

"Um, no?" She replied with a small laugh.

He looked at her, "Great, because I don't know this castle at all." He said and looked away again.

He seemed not so interested in her, like those other Princes was showing to her. To be honest, for a moment there Elsa thought she didn't look nice at all. But she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Oh. Alright I see..." Were Elsa's second words and she looked at the fjord again, "How about you? Are you lost?" She asked.

He sighed, "Nope, I just...don't feel like to go in there." He said.

"Oh?" Elsa said and turned to face him again, "Might I know what is your name?"

"Erik." He stated simply.

'Erik? Hmm sounds familiar to me.'

"Erik of...?" Elsa trailed off, waiting for the next words.

"Norden." He said once again, very short.

The Queen's eyes widened and she stared at him. It finally came to her that this person she was talking to was Erik, the bastard Prince of Norden, Gregory's half brother. Opening her mouth, Elsa would finally introduce herself properly when suddenly Erik opened his notebook - sketchbook and he showed it to her.

"Here look at this." He said, casually, "I drew the fjord. This place is really peaceful."

"They're beautiful peice of art." Elsa breathed and stared at it, indeed it was and very detailed, "You draw?" she asked and looked at him, interested.

"Yeah." he said and closed his sketchbook again, "It's my hobby. By the way, what's your name?" He asked and drifted his attention to her.

When their eyes met, Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and so she averted her eyes.

"Elsa..." She muttered.

"Elsa of...?" He chuckled and waited.

"It's for you to find out." Elsa looked up and smirk, making Erik's eyes widened.

"Why do I have to?" He asked, confused.

"Believe me, you'll find out that soon. It's important for you to know." She giggled and turned around, remembering that she had to go back to the Great Hall, knowing Kai was waiting for her.

"O-Okay?" Erik stammered, scratching his head, "I-I'll see you around, then? Maybe?"

Elsa stopped and looked over her shoulder and she smiled sweetly at him, "Definitely." and wth that she walked back inside the Great Hall, leaving a confused yet amused Erik.

Erik shook his head and smiled for the first time that night. He looked back towards the fjord again and sighed, "I just saw an Angel tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day..._

"Your Majesty?"

Looking up from her desk, Elsa saw Kai standing in front of her. The Queen gave her a small smile.

"Yes, Kai?"

The butler sighed, "Your Majesty, there are two kingdoms from Wales and Norden that wanted to stay here. If you don't mind me asking Queen Elsa, have you already found a potential suitor last night?" Kai informed then asked.

Hearing this, Elsa looked down and frowned. She withdrew her hand and clasped it together.

"I'm afraid I found...no one..." She replied slowly, "There was no one that caught my interest last night. However, I will tell this to my council." Elsa said as she tilted her head slightly at him, "What's with these two kingdoms?"

Kai smiled, "Actually Queen Elsa, the Prince from the kindgom of Wales and Norden...somewhat...attracted to your beauty and they wanted to stay here for one reason; to win your heart and hopefully be your future king." He said making Elsa blush as her eyes widened.

"Wha.. wait...how...why?" Elsa stammered and her hands tightened together, nervously she bit her lip, "I-I'm not ready for this..."

"Queen Elsa." Kai softly said in a fatherly tone of voice that somehow calmed the Snow Queen's tensed body, "I cannot blame them for wanting you to be their partner in life. You looked like your mother, you are a beautiful young lady!" Kai said making Elsa blush even more, "You can always take it slow my Queen, if they are going to court you, you can always choose and if you find nothing so interesting about them...you could say no and they will go."

Elsa bit her lip and looked down. Last night, Elsa ended up the party for one reason; those princes were making her uncomfortable. Including the kingdom of Wales and Norden.

Then now? They want to win her heart and hopefully to be her future king despite of her ignoring them?

Sighing as she massaged her temples, Elsa spoke.

"I assume these are Prince Lawrence and Prince Gregory?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"Yes your majesty. Actually, they are waiting for your approval."

"Of course." Elsa replied, standing up from her chair and walked towards the window, "They can. I will...give them a chance." She muttered.

But Kai heard it and smiled at his Queen, "Alright your majesty. I shall inform them, I will leave Queen Elsa. Is there anything that you need before I leave?"

The Queen of Arendelle remained silent for a moment. She was deep in thought as her mind recalled the events last night. She was wondering...

"Kai?" Elsa said, "Are you aware that there is another Prince from Norden?" She asked and turned around to look at her servant.

Kai thought for it for a moment before he nodded his head, "Uh...yes your majesty. I've been handing him luch and dinner yesterday." He said, "He didn't want to go downstairs..."

"And it's Prince Erik? Prince Gregory's half brother?"

"Yes that's him but I'm not aware that he is Prince Gregory's half brother."

Elsa nodded her head and went back to her desk.

"Tell Queen Allia and Prince Gregory that I want Prince Erik to join us to lunch this day. Queen's orders. That's all Kai, thank you."

"As you wish your Majesty."

And with that Kai left the room leaving his Queen deep in thought from last night's event where he met the bastard Prince.

A knowing grin tugged on her lips, she wanted to see how Erik would react when he finds out she was the Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

The door slammed open and Erik looked up to see his half looking at him. He put down his sketchbook but didn't stand up to greet him.

"Anything you need, Greg?"

"Mother wants us to join her for a cup of tea." He said and opened the door, "Are you coming or not?" He asked when Erik remained seated on his seat.

Without any choice, Erik stood up with a sigh and grab his coat.

"Alright."

The two half brothers walked side by side without talking to each other. As they continued to walk, suddenly the door to their left burst opened revealing a running redhead Princess.

Anna smiled at them widely and stopped in front of them.

It was Gregory who noticed the strawberry blonde first and he gave her a small nod.

"Good afternoon your highness." Gregory greeted making Erik to raise his eyebrow and looked at the small girl.

"Good morning to you too! And oh - is this your brother?" Anna inquired as she looked at him.

Erik smiled and dipped his head, "His, half brother your highness. I'm Prince Erik of Norden." He said.

Anna beamed happily, "Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Erik! You look...dashing! I'm Princess Anna!"

This caused Erik to smile even wider. He laughed and noticed how Gregory was irritated by it.

"Thank you Princess Anna, you look beautiful by the way." He complimented back with a smile.

Anna's face went pink but she quickly laughed it off, "Hehe anyway, are you two going to join me and my sister to lunch?"

Erik didn't say after that although Anna was expectantly looking at him. It was Gregory who answered her question.

"Uh actually...we are waiting for your sister's - "

"Prince Gregory?" Another voice spoke behind Anna and the two of them looked past the Princess only to see the butler named Kai walking towards the three of them.

The servant greeted Anna before he turned his attention back to the two Princes.

"Prince Gregory and Prince Erik. Queen Elsa wants you and your family to join her to lunch with Princess Anna and she also approved your staying here in Arendelle."

"Elsa?" Erik muttered under his breath and somehow the name sounded very familiar, "I think I've heard that name before..."

Gregory, who didn't notice his brother behind him, he grinned widely and glanced at Anna.

"I think we are joining you to lunch this day Princess." He said and looked at Kai again, "Shall we be heading to the dining hall?"

Kai nodded his head as he gestures his hand, "Yes you may. I shall inform Prince Lawrence from the kingdom of Wales as well including your mother...please follow me - "

Anna interrupted Kai, "I'll lead them!"

The butler looked at the Princess and smiled as he dipped his head before he walked past the royals.

Anna excitedly clapped her hands as she tugged Erik and Gregory's suit as she led them towards the dining hall.

Erik remained silent as he only watched Anna animatedly talking to his half brother. Although the Princess of Arendelle was talkting to him as well, Erik limited his contact towards the redhead. He knew what Gregory told it about him. When Anna wasn't looking, Gregory was sending him some warning looks. So, Erik didn't talk too much, not that he was afraid of his brother, but because he didn't want a fight. And besides...he wasn't really interested just like his brother.

"So...Princess Anna do you have a Prince who's courting you by now?" Gregory asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Anna furrowed her eyebroes in a thought then she shook her head, "No no no." Anna giggled, "I don't need a Prince...I already have a boyfriend." She smiled as she said.

Gregory quirked his eyebrow, "Oh? And who is this lucky person?"

Anna bit her lip, "His name is Kristoff."

"From what kingdom?"

Anna shook her head again with a small smile, "He's no prince...he's a commner here in Arendelle..but I can tell you that he is great and a kind man."

Gregory's eyes widened as he stared at Anna while Erik smiled and refused to laugh when he saw his half brother's reaction.

"And...the Queen approved this?" Gregory asked in disbelief.

Anna nodded, "Of course...Elsa doesn't have a problem with that. She likes him for me..."

Again, Erik heard that name and for a moment the bastard Prince suddenly remembered where he heard that name...

It was last night during the Gala festival. He met a young woman named Elsa.

Smiling as he remembered the events last night, Erik sighed just in time the large oak doors opened, revealing the Prince from the kingdom Wales and his mother along with a certain platinum blonde young woman that looked very familiar to him.

His eyes were focused at the young blonde that he didn't realize, Anna and Gregory stood up to greet them. He was only snapped back into reality when Queen Allia cleared her throat.

He stood up but his eyes were still at the young woman until she suddenly looked at his direction.

The platinum blonde smiled at him.

Then Erik remembered who was she...

"Queen Elsa, it's lovely to see you." Gregory said and walked towards the Queen. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

Elsa ignored it for now while Queen Allia proudly smiled at his son for his sweetness.

"It's lovely to see you too...please, everyone sit down." Elsa said and took her hand back. Gregory frowned a little but said nothing.

Prince Lawrence of Wales and the other guests took their seats. While Erik looked away and didn't look up again once the food was served.

Why he didn't know or why he wasn't aware that she was the Queen of Arendelle last night? Of course, like what he said...he wasn't interseted...

Right? Plus, his brother liked the Queen from the very start. There was no way he would be interested to this woman.

But what he didn't expect that this woman was the Queen of Arendelle...because from last night's event Erik found Elsa attractive when he wasn't aware she was a Queen.

"So..." Elsa cleared her throat and looked at Erik's direction, "Prince...Erik of Norden?" She called softly.

Gregory looked shock and stared at Elsa. The Queen noticed his look but she ignored it.

Erik sighed and looked up from his plate and made eye contact with the Queen. However, as they looked at each other, Elsa noticed that his eyes were different from the last night they met. Was something wrong?

"Your Majesty?" He said.

Elsa looked at him for a moment and now she got the chance to study his face...he was...a good looking man. Handsome she could say and today Elsa could clearly see his hazel brown eyes.

Licking her lips Elsa smiled at him,, "I believe me have met." She said after and smiled.

Anna narrowed her eyes at her sister then towards Erik. She smirked teasingly.

Erik smiled a little at the blonde, "Yes your majesty. I wasn't aware that...you're the Queen of Arendelle from last night. My apologies - "

"Oh no it's fine." Elsa waved her hand off and continued to smile at the bastard Prince, "After all, I was only having fun last night though I'm glad we met that night. So do you still draw?"

Now, Queen Allia and Prince Gregory looked at each other with their irrirated eyes. Gregory clenched his hand below the table, he was completely jealous that Elsa's attention were mainly focused on his half brother.

Erik couldn't stare any longer as his eyes suddenly drifted to Queen Allia who was shooting daggers at his direction.

Clearing his throat, Erik took one last bite of his food before he stood up from his seat.

He then glanced apologetically at the Queen and Princess.

"I'm sorry your Majesty...Princess Anna I need to excuse myself." He said skeptically as he walked towards the large oak doors.

The door was shut and Elsa stared confused at it. She slowly put down her fork and bit her lip. Everyone went silent.

Gregory was the first one to notice the Queen's expression. So he smiled at her

"It is alright your Majesty. I told you that he is a bit shy when it comes to people." He chuckled while shaking his head.

Elsa sighed and resumed to eat her lunch as the guests started to talk with each other again.

But there was one thing that came to her head when the bastard Prince left the room.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_

* * *

Evening came and Erik went to the library alone by himself. Thanks to Kai who told him the direction of the place. He was sitting there for almost three hours and he actually missed dinner, but Erik wasn't that hungry.

His eyes were trained on his sketchbook that he didn't notice the door slightly opened behind his back.

Elsa stepped inside the library in wish to return the book she was done reading and to look for another only to find out that the bastard Prince was also inside the librabry.

The Snow Queen froze as she looked at his back. He was wearing a simple white tunic and brown trousers, his hear was a little bit messy and wet. Elsa thought that he just finished bathing and quickly went to the library.

Biting her lip, Elsa gently closed the door behind her and walked behind Erik.

She smiled a little.

"I see you are enjoying this place?"

Her soft beautiful voice didn't startle the bastard Prince instead of jumping in surprise, Erik stopped what he was doing and turned to greet the Queen.

Well that wasn't what Elsa expecting to be his reaction.

"Good eveing your majesty." He said and stood up dip his head.

Elsa returned back his gestures.

"You didn't answer my question." She said and smirked when Erik's face went red a little before he offered his own seat to the Queen. Elsa gladly accepted his offer and watched as Erik took the seat across from her.

"Uh...yes...I'm enjoying this place..it's very quiet and peaceful to me." He said looking down at his sketchbook once again.

Elsa slowly traced her fingers on her book as she stared at him.

"That's good to hear." She spoke then tilted her head at him, "I believe you missed dinner tonight. Aren't you hungry?"

"No your majesty. I'm not that hungry."

Elsa frowned, "You can just call me Elsa when we're alone." She spoke softly.

Erik chuckled, still didn't want to meet the Queen's gaze.

"Uh thank you for that permission. But, I refused." He said.

"Oh...alright that is fine by me." Elsa looked at her book and went silent for a moment. Minutes passed and Erik finally moved as he stood up and dipped his head in front of the Queen.

"I shall go back to my room your Majesty. It is getting late." He started to move but paused, "How about you? Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

Elsa knew he was just being polite. What he was doing was far from different than what Prince Lawrence and Prince Gregory do. There wasn't flirting or anything that made her uncomfortable. It was pure concern and kindness.

The Queen looked up and shook her head, offering a small smile.

"Thank you but...I will be staying here for a couple of minutes. Good night Erik." She said.

Erik nodded his head and smiled finally that night.

"Good night too your majesty. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Erik went out leaving Elsa smiling.

Another minutes passed, the Queen quickly returned her book and looked for another one before she went back to her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Elsa were you thinking of Prince Gregory?" Anna asked her sister. She was perfectly laying on the couch looking at the ceiling while Elsa was doing her queenly duties.

The Queen glanced at her sister and shook her head.

"No actually. If I would be blunt Anna. I am not interested in him." The Queen stopped for a moment and thought about it, "Yet...I guess. I mean, he is a good looking man but...I have this weird feeling whenever I see him, something was off..."

Anna sat up and looked at her sister.

"Something was off?"

"It's just I don't like his presence around me."

"You hate him?"

Elsa sighed heavily and looked at Anna, "Okay not like that...I think he's just making me uncomfortable."

Anna just stared at her sister then smiled in understanding, "Ah don't worry you will get used to it sis...besides I have to tell you this. Men find you attractive, beautiful, charming and a powerful Queen. Men often do weird stuffs around the woman they like without knowing it..."

"Not everyone actually." Elsa said suddenly as she looked up from her papers with a small smile, "Prince Erik of Norden isn't like that." She said.

Anna smiled widely hearing Erik's name, "Ooooohhhh. I smell something's fishy!"

"Anna don't get the wrong - "

"Do you like him?!" Anna excitedly jumped off the couch and went in front of her sister, "I mean! Hey! It's fine! He's handsome too!"

"Anna - " Elsa sighed.

"Ohhhh I know this! This is love at first sight Elsa!"

The Queen face palmed and laughed quietly, "Look Anna what I'm just trying to say is that I think Erik has a different personality. He isn't like the other princes trying to please me or swoon me...he's just seeming nice and acting normal around me..."

"Well that's not good." Anna frowned suddenly.

"Why?" Elsa asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Look sis, there is a chance...maybe that he is not intersted in you?" Anna asked.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but decided against it at first as she looked down on her papers.

"I think that's...perfect. I mean if he's not interested then it would make a lot of things easier for me. So now I'm going to focus on Prince Lawrence and Prince Gregory." Elsa stated simply and went back to her work.

"Well I think you are right!" Anna beamed, "Oh wait...I forgot Kristoff! Ohhhh I'll see ya later sis!" Anna kissed and hugged her sister before she went out to run outside her sister's office.

* * *

"So what? You're just gonna sit there under that stupid tree and draw until you grow old?"

Gregory glared at his half brother while Erik just shook his head and ignored him.

They were outside the castle just wandering around. Having some brotherly bonding.

Allia told to her son that he and Erik should hang out outside the castle for the Queen of Arendelle to see that Gregory was really the right one for her. Queen Allia knew that Elsa was starting to doubt Gregory so she thought seeing Erik and Gregory hanging out together would somehow make the Queen of Arendelle adore Gregory and not Erik.

Gregory groaned and marched towards Erik.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He crossed his arms and stared down at him.

"Well I'm aware Greg. Why don't you just hang out with yourself instead?" Erik said without even looking up to him.

Gregory laughed, "Someone is being - "

"Because I don't get your point wanting to bond with me when we both know since we were little we are not close." Erik sighed loudly as he closed his notebook and finally looked up at him, "Hm?"

Gregory licked his lips and looked away with a growl, "Look I'm doing this not because of you. Fucking hell I'm doing this for Queen Elsa." Gregory suddenly grabbed Erik's colar and pulled him up, "You think you are going to win her brother?" He hissed.

Erik clenched his jaw, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Gregory tightened his grip, "I know you like her too Erik. You were making your move when my back is turned on you."

Erik laughed this time. He grabbed Gregory's wrist and clenched it hard before he pushed him away from him.

"Look I'm not desperate as you are. And as for you to know Greg I am not interested in your Snow Queen. She's all yours if you want." He said and took a step back, "Stop wasting your time on me. Go have fun with someone else."

Erik turned away and began walking back to the castle leaving a very angry Prince Gregory, "You stay away from her you understand?!" He yelled.

Erik just shook his head and went back inside without bothering to look at him.

* * *

Smiling tiredly as Elsa finished the last paper of her letter the Queen sighed and yawned gently.

She reached for her cup to drink the tea Kai brought to her when she was busy. Elsa sighed happily and leaned back against her chair.

She wondered about things happening in her life. Elsa smiled. She was happy if she would be honest. She really was.

Putting the cup down, Elsa stood up and neatly brushed her dress before she went towards the door. Opening it, Elsa stepped outside only to see Prince Erik of Norden passing by, she caught him carrying his notebook and Elsa knew he draw something beautiful again.

Elsa didn't know a man knows how to draw wonderfully and she found him interesting knowing Erik could draw.

Elsa arched her eyebrow and Erik seemed like he didn't notice the Queen.

"Prince Erik?" Elsa called out softly. Somewhat she found herself blushing a little when Erik spun around and looked at her.

Their eyes met and Erik's eyes widened a bit realizing he was facing the Queen of Arendelle.

"O-Oh your majesty...what a pleasure surprise?" He chuckled and hesitantly walked towards the young Queen.

Elsa licked her lips and smiled, "Well I was actually surprised too seeing you passing by in front of my room." Elsa laughed a bit an stood in front of him while looking up at him.

Erik blinked his eyes and glanced at her room then back to her.

"I'm sorry." Erik sighed defeatedly and ran a hand through his brown hair, "I think I'm lost...and I do apologize for not noticing you my Queen."

Elsa smiled, "It's okay." She said, "If you want I can show you the right way if you're lost. Where are you heading to?"

Erik chuckled nervously, "Are you sure your majesty? A Queen shouldn't become a tour guide." He joked a little.

Though Elsa still laughed, "Well I don't mind." She smiled, "So I'll show you the way." The Queen motioned her hand.

Erik smiled and slowly walked beside the Queen. Elsa was talking to him, and Erik found himself staring at Elsa while she elegantly talk.

He was sure, she was beautiful and Erik believed that it was not impossible for a man not to instantly fall in love with her.

In other words Elsa was stunning. Beautiful inside and out.

Who wouldn't want to be with her?

"...Erik?"

The young Prince blinked his eyes and looked away from Elsa only to look around. He smiled and laughed charmingly.

"Uh yeah I see I'm familiar with this place. I think I can handle myself." He smiled and looked back at the Queen, "How about you? Do you want me to walk you to wherever you are heading your majesty?" He asked.

Elsa tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, "I can handle myself actually but if you would like that I think that's great. I accept the offer."

Erik nodded her head, "Of course. So where are you heading Queen Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No to formalities as of now please."

Erik grinned, "I need to respect you my Queen. I don't want to be banished." He joked.

Elsa laughed, "Oh I would never do that!" Elsa shook her head and looked down.

Just when Erik was about to say something he saw Allia and Gregory walking towards their direction. In insant his smile disappeared and Elsa looked up to him wondering why he become quiet all of a sudden.

Following his gaze, Elsa discovered with a start that it was family.

"Your Majesty!" Allia greeted and smiled, gently hugging the Queen.

Elsa smiled as well, "Hello Queen Allia it's nice to see you around and..." She turned her attention to Gregory who was looking at Erik, "To you as well Prince Gregory."

Allia laughed, "Ah me too Queen Elsa." She smiled then a moment after she turned her attention to Erik, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Elsa noticed that something was off when Allia asked Erik.

"I was walking the Queen to wherever she would go." He said.

Gregory smiled, "Well I think I can walk the Queen with me." He said and looked at Elsa.

Erik took a step back and clenched his jaw.

"So we'll see you later at dinner brother?" Gregory asked.

Elsa looked at Erik and noticed something changed. She frowned.

"Erik please come to dinner later okay?" Elsa said.

Allia and Gregory exchanged looks.

Erik smiled a little, "I will your majesty." He said and turned to his family, "Have a nice day and enjoy." He dipped his head, "Thank you again your Majesty."

Elsa watched as Erik separeted himself from the group. She frowned.

Then she heard Gregory clearing his throat.

"Shall I walk you your Majesty?" He offered.

Elsa didn't have the choice but to say yes.

Though she wished it was Erik and not Gregory.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Leaving a comment will make me happy! Pls let me know what you think about this story :)**

* * *

Elsa didn't know what did she get herself into. Letting a suitor court her somewhat wasn't a good idea after all. Now she's regretting the fact that she could have say no when Kai told her that they will be staying in Arendelle.

She's now with Prince Lawrence of Wales. She couldn't believe she agreed into this. She was now sitting on a decent royal chair, with Kai and Gerda beside her carrying an umbrella, outside their kingdom watching Prince Lawrence chasing a pig in a mud.

She watched in disgust as she stared at Lawrence nearly tasting the mud because he always missed the pig. All the commoners at the kingdom watch the Prince with excitement in their eyes while Elsa, she didn't know.

Kai let out a small laugh, "Did he impress you Queen Elsa?" he asked while Gerda covered her mouth with a laugh.

Elsa shook her head a little, "No, not at all." she stated.

Lawrence stopped chasing the pig for a minute and glanced at the Queen, he was all sweaty and dirty because of the mud.

"My Queen! I-I will catch this little pig for you!" He shouted as the pig ran between his legs, "You pig!" he groaned.

Anna out of nowhere appeared beside Elsa and laughed seeing Lawrence chasing a pig, "What's with the pig?" She giggled, "Oh she's cute I want that pig! I wanna chase her too!"

Elsa quickly looked at her sister, "Anna no! Please." She sighed and massaged her temples, "Actually the old man in the village said if a man finally catched that pig for a lady it means that you get the chance to ask her hand in marriage." Elsa almost laugh, "Prince Lawrence actually believed in the old man." She giggled and covered her mouth.

Anna facepalmed, "My my my, look what this Prince is doing for you." She said and watched the Prince, "I bet he's stinky." she covered her nose.

Meanwhile, Gregory and Erik saw what was happening down the town so Gregory, he took his chance to probably join what Lawrence was doing, seeing the Queen laughing. After all he still want to impress the Queen by himself. Erik watched as Gregory suddenly ran down the town to join Lawrence catching the pig.

"What in the name of the gods..." Erik's eyes widened as he halted and saw Gregory took his shirt off and joined Lawrence.

A flash of black hair came into Elsa and Anna's view. Both of the royal sisters watched in surprised as Prince Gregory of Nordern took off his shirt and wasted no time to chase the pig.

Lawrence on the other hand went to Gregory and stood up in front of him, leaving the pig for a while, "What are you doing? I believe it's my time to win the Queen's heart. Be his King and rule this kingdom" He glared.

Gregory smirked, "And you think that I will let you do that huh?" He laughed, arms crossed, "Your expectation is far from reality. If I can make the Queen happy by joining you I would do it. No buts." He said.

Their glaring contest was interrupted when the pig let out a small squeaky sound, both of them turned their attention at the pig and they wasted no time chasing it once again. All the commoners watched in excitement, especially tha ladies of the town. They couldn't help but to admire both Princes exposed skin in front of them, aside from their handsome looks of course.

Erik meanwhile shook his head as he walked, he saw the Queen and the Princess so he joined them and stood beside Queen Elsa.

"They're crazy." Erik said and looked down at Elsa, who was sitting.

Elsa looked up and locked gaze into Erik's eyes for a couple of seconds before looking away, she didn't know why she would always feel her cheeks heat up whenever their eyes met.

Before Elsa could say anything, Anna beamed happily seeing Erik with them.

"Oh! Prince Erik! Aren't you gonna join your brother?" She asked innocently like it was a normal thing to do.

"No." He chuckled, seemed amused by Anna, "I think it's a crazy idea."

Elsa looked at him, "Come on. I think it's fun to watch especially you in there." Elsa joked, her eyes sparkling.

Erik seeming more amused by Elsa, "Uhm no, I'll chase the pig, get myself dirty and what? take off my shirt as well?" He laughed, "I don't think so your Majesty."

Elsa's cheeks heat up, realizing that Erik would get his shirt off, she quickly looked away, "Do you want to sit?" she asked, changing the subject.

Erik smiled and shake his head, "I'm completely alright your Majesty." He said.

Anna noticed her sister's rosy cheeks turned red, she knew that probably there was something about Erik that made her sister act like this. She would confront her sister about this, she grinned.

"Watch out!"

Erik snapped his head immediately at the voice, his eyes went wide. However, the pig finally managed to escape from Gregory and Lawrence and it was heading towards Elsa's direction.

Elsa however she didn't know what to do and everyone gasped in surprise when suddenly...

"Got it!"

Just in time, Erik dived in and caught the squealing pig in his hands. He quickly enveloped it around his arms and immediately the royal guards of Arendelle helped him get up from his feet. Anna and Elsa stared at him, Anna on the other stared at Erik's clothes, all the pig's mud went to Erik's shirt, his cheek even had a mud, she couldn't help but to giggle seeing the smile on Erik's face, embracing the squealing pig in his arms as he finally stood up.

Elsa, however, her heart stammered, cheeks went red, mouth slightly opened, she looked at Erik and then back to the pig. She didn't know what to say...

"No!" A cry from Prince Lawrence as he briskly walked towards Erik, "You caught the pig." He said and looked angrily at him. Gregory followed from behind, who was actually mad also.

"What's the deal? It's just a pig." Erik said as he put down the pig and the animal let out a squeak and ran away.

Prince Lawrence didn't say anything and walked past Erik, not before giving him a firm nudge by his shoulder.

Erik watched him go and softly massaged his shoulder.

He then turned back to Gregory, "What's with the pig? Why are you too mad?" he asked, very confused.

Prince Gregory said nothing but a glare and left his brother, not before saying his goodbye to Queen Elsa and Anna of course.

"The show is over you may now return to your homes." Kai announced to the people.

Anna sheepishly turned at Erik seeing Elsa was still in a bit of a shock. She knew her sister didn't expect Erik to catch the pig but Elsa's reaction was priceless, Anna even noticed a small spark of hope in the Queen's eyes when Prince Erik was the one who actually caught the pig.

Erik was still confused and Anna knew he deserve an explanation, "Oh well uh the old man said earlier actually...well although it's just a story or nothing really to believe...uh..." Anna glanced at Elsa, "Whoever catch the pig has the chance to ask the lady for marriage."

Erik blinked his eyes and looked at Elsa who was still motionless or by the look on her face, she was really bashful.

"I think I'm going to see Kristoff." Anna whispered at her sister, giving her a knowing look with a teasing smile.

"S-Shall I walk you back to the castle?" Erik stammered, he was suddenly felt uncomfortable around the Queen. He didn't know catching the pig could mean so much more.

Elsa nodded her head and walked with Erik without saying anything...And Erik thought he did something wrong.

* * *

The Queen of Arendelle stayed in her quarters the next day. One reason because day off was over and she needs to finish the other papers as well, you know, queenly duties will always be her top priority. But while doing things in her study, writing down agreements, her mind couldn't help but to think about Prince Erik of Norden. Somehow she finally admitted it to herself, she has a crush on him. No doubt.

There are several occasions where she often find herself smiling at the Prince whenever he sees him. How she would blush and become bashful around him. It was Erik's personality that made her like him. How gentle, kind and pure he was.

Elsa sighed loudly and leaned her back against the chair.

"Erik of Norden." She said thoughtfully, "The bastard Prince of his own kingdom..but he's more of a prince than Gregory."

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts when Anna entered inside her room. She was smiling at her sister before she took a seat across Elsa's table. The Queen wanted to roll her eyes when she caught a teasing grin at her sister. She knew Anna wanted to talk about what happened yesterday with Erik who ended up catching the pig.

"I know what you're thinking." She asked, crossing her arms.

Anna grinned widely, "Come on! Just spill it out! I saw your reactions and somehow you were...thankful about what happened." Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Anna.." Elsa shook her head and looked down, a small faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I think you already know who you want." Anna said, narrowing her eyes at the blushing Queen.

"But I don't know if this Prince actually likes me back." She sighed, she bit her lip and looked at Anna worriedly, "I don't know."

Anna hummed and looked up thoughfully, "Is this Prince Erik of Norden?" She said and glanced at her sister, "The Bastard Prince?"

Elsa smiled bashfully at her sister. She leaned closer a little bit, "Well yes...but you see Anna he's not even..." She breathed in and let it out with a sigh, "I don't think his interested in me. He's not even competing like Prince Lawrence and Gregory."

"Well if you look that way it seems like yes but hey." Anna titlted her catching Elsa's attention even more, "Erik is a bit shy of a guy. You're beautiful Elsa. It's impossible if he doesn't like you back. You see Lawrence and Gregory going crazy about you?" She giggled remembering the pig scene in her head, "I know he likes you too he's just shy."

Elsa bit her lip, "But Gregory mentioned that he hate his brother." Elsa said, "If out of nowhere I choose Prince Erik to court me, Queen Allia would probably get mad at Erik for sure. I know she loathe Erik as well."

Anna waved her hand and looked at her sister mischievously, "That's not a problem Elsa. This is for your own happiness. Now first!" Anna stood up suddenly and held up her pointer finger, "We'll get to confess Erik he likes you!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Trust me Elsa. Only you have to do is trust."

Elsa faceplamed. Somewhat she didn't trust her sister's plan completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter. You are welcome to leave a review. Thank youuu! :)**

* * *

She took a deep breath and smiled at Prince Lawrence. They were both inside Elsa's quarters where she often do her duties as a queen.

"I would like to say thank you for coming today. There is a discussion that needs to be discussed.." She said, not sure how she will deliver it to the prince without hurting his feelings. She was worried that Prince Lawrence would take it seriously, however Elsa also knew this would still hurt the Prince.

Prince Lawrence tried to smile, "Your Majesty, if this is about what happened the other day, I sincerely aplogize for doing it. I did not ask you if it will make you uncomfortable..." He trailed off, looking down for a second.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit, "Oh no, please. Hear me out." The Queen sighed deeply and clasped her hand together, "You see, I do not want to hurt your feelings Prince Lawrence...but this isn't about the pig you were trying to catch the other day..." She took another deep breath and gave him an apologetic smile, "This is about your proposal to me."

Hearing this, the prince was shock for a while. He looked down and he felt like his chance for the Queen wasn't there anymore.

There was silence and Elsa didn't know what to do. She wanted to finish the conversation but she was also aware that the prince was hurting. For a moment there, Elsa didn't know why he was suddenly have feelings for her. They only met at the Gala once and then he decided to stay in Arendelle while trying to swoon her. Can love really do that to a certain person?

"Prince Lawrence.." Elsa finally spoke, "I hope you understand. But I'm not ready for this and I don't want to lead you on and give you false hope...I truly do appreciate what you did, all your efforts to prove yourself to me. But I want to stop this before it's too late..I don't want to further hurt your feelings Prince Lawrence." Elsa reached out for his hand, because she didn't know what to do anymore to cheer up the prince, seeing his reactions, although Elsa wasn't used touching other people's hand, she just have to, at least to make him feel better.

Prince Lawrence finally looked up and smiled at the Queen reassuringly, "I do understand my Queen and I respect your decision." He sighed and gave the Queen's hand a small squeez before letting go.

"Thank you." Elsa nodded her head, "It's just maybe, there's someone out there who will see you the way you want to be seen, maybe a Princess or a Queen, a neighboring kingdom." Elsa smiled, "Don't give up yet." she said.

Prince Lawrence nodded his head with a smile, "Thank you my Queen. It felt so nice to stay here in Arendelle." He finally stood up, "I believe while the sun is still out there I have to leave this kingdom."

"You can still leave tomorrow if you want." Elsa, trying to be polite because he didn't want to think Prince Lawrence that she wanted him to leave the kingdom too soon. But the prince gave her another reassuring smile.

"It's alright my Queen. But I shall leave today." He said.

Elsa stood up and walked the Prince towards the door. But Lawrence spoke suddenly.

"Queen Elsa, if the kingdom of Norden still has the chance to ask your hand in marriage, I would say, choose the right one." He said as he was about to leave. Elsa who was quiet surprise by hearing this, she looked at him waiting for his next words.

Lawrence turned his attention to Elsa, "As a man, I do see this prince might actually get the chance to have you and besides, he is actually handsome and has this kind heart." He said.

"And..who this might be?" She asked, uncertain.

Lawrence smiled and opened the door by himself, "The one who isn't pure with the royal blood, I shall leave my Queen." He said and bow his head before leaving the Queen.

Elsa stared at the door. Did she hear that right? She exactly knew who he was referring to. There was a small smile on her lips and a blush coated her cheeks.

* * *

"You did not!"

Queen Allia was frustrated. She was pacing back and forth. Gregory was sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand.

Erik sighed, who was also frustrated, "It was just a pig! I did it out of instinct!" He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead, "I don't see why you're so mad at me."

Queen Allia looked at him irritated, "Because it was supposed to be your brother!"

"It was heading towards the Queen! What do you want me to do!" He groaned, "Why does it even matter to him?" He said as he glanced at his brother with a glare.

Allia walked towards Erik, "Because he wanted to impress Queen Elsa!" Queen Allia sighed loudly, "You have to make amends with your brother and Queen Elsa." Queen. Allia demanded, hands on her waist, "Right now."

"Why do I have to?" Erik asked with a chuckle, "Does it really bother you huh, Greg?" He looked at him.

But Gregory continued to drink his glass of wine.

"You mentioned that the Queen almost looked like she was...upset and you thought that you did something wrong now you have to make it up to her and to your brother." Allia said as she sat next to Gregory.

Erik shook his head, "I apologize but I will not argue over this subject because it's nonsense." He was about to leave but Allia lose her temper.

"You will listen to me!" She almost yelled at Erik that made him stop from leaving. He turned around to look at her. He thought that it was funny at all, because why? It was just about him catching the pig and not Gregory. He almost wanted to laugh because his brother was acting like a five year old boy and Allia was the overly protective mother.

Allia stood up once again and walked towards his step son. She smiled up at him and adjust his collar, "Do this for your brother, make amends with the Queen, talk about your brother, all the good ones." She said, "Help your brother to get the Queen." She sighed, "After all your brother doesn't always get what he wants, so perhaps Queen Elsa will be the first one."

Erik looked at Queen in disbelief, "Are you really that desperate?" he asked.

Allia smiled once again, "Yes for my son." She finished fixing Erik's collar and patted his cheek, "Now if you don't do this you will receive a punishment." She finished and walked back to Gregory.

Erik watched her back and clenched his jaw. He then went towards the door and shut it behind him.

Once he was gone Gregory looked at his mother, he almost looked like he was mad at her, "I should be the one to make amends with the Queen and not him. He will only get closer with Queen Elsa." He gritted his teeth.

Queen Allia took Gregory's wine, "Trust me son, I know what I'm doing." She took a sip of his drink while Gregory just looked at her, "I can sense that Queen Elsa is expecting that Erik is here for her too, the way she looks at him like she was interested, I need to cut that off." She said.

"What?!" Gregory almost stood up from his sitting position.

"I need you to trust me. Erik will do what I say. He will talk about you when he's with Queen Elsa and the Queen will get the signals."

Gregory sighed, "I won't let him get her."

"He won't."

* * *

Elsa waited at the gates accompanied by her royal guards. She watched as Prince Lawrence with his fellow guards of the Kingdom of Wales help him get his belongings and usher him towards the ship. He then turned to Elsa before completely leaving Arendelle.

"My Queen thank you for your lovely invitation." He dipped his head and smiled.

Elsa did the same thing, "You're welcome. Have a safe trip back to Wales."

The Queen of Arendelle only watched until Lawrence was out of her sight. She quickly went back inside the castle.

"Have you seen Anna, Valder?" Elsa asked his personal guard, Valder. They walked until they reached the castle.

"Yes your Majesty she's with Sir Kristoff." He answered.

Elsa only nodded her head and told to her guard she can walk back to her room by herself.

Somewhat, Elsa finally felt at peace somehow knowing that her only problem was Prince Gregory. She already admitted to herself that she truly didn't like the prince.

She was about to go back inside her room when she suddenly heard someone behind her.

"Queen Elsa." Erik cleared his throat.

Elsa turned around and saw Erik who looked like nervous, "Oh, Erik I didn't see you there." She said. Elsa didn't know if he was silently following her because she didn't see him earlier.

A moment of silence between the two and Erik slowly and uncertainly walked towards Elsa.

Elsa was shy, she didn't know why suddenly she felt uncomfortable around him.

Uncomfortable but in a good way. Maybe because of the hilarious event that happened the other day and the fact that he was the one who catched the pig.

She watched him opened his mouth and then closed it again, she furrowed her eyebrows wondered why he was acting this way.

Erik stood in front of Elsa.

"Uh...you...well..." He looked down and bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Damn it." He whispered.

Elsa smiled secretly, "Is there something you...want to say?" She asked while trying to catch his eyes.

Erik looked up, and when he did that he was surprised a bit. Elsa was staring at him. His eyes.

"Yes?" Elsa finally smiled at him.

Erik took a deep breath while gesturing his hand, "Can I...can I steal you for a moment?" he asked.

Elsa blushed, "Uh...what?"

Well that sounded kind of...romantic and very straight forward according to Elsa.

Erik, for the first time he stepped in Arendelle, he blushed.

"Well what I was trying to say, are you busy your Majesty?" He asked once again.

Elsa shook her head and her smile was still there, "I'm not I was just heading to my room actually."

"Can we go outside? and talk?" Erik blurted out. His blush intensified, "I-I well...uh-"

The Queen of Arendelle giggled, seeing how nervous Erik was, "Of course, we can." she said.

The bastard prince let out a deep sigh as he scratch his head, "O-Okay thank you. Shall we?"

* * *

The Queen and the Bastard Prince ended up riding a horse and both of them went out of town. Two royal guards was trailing behind them, enough to give them both privacy.

On the other hand, Erik still didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize about what happened even though he thought it was silly for him to do that, he believe that it was no big deal for the both of them.

Well some part of him said yes, it was. Because he could still remember the look on Elsa's face.

He straightened his back and awkwardly adjust his position, the horse was completely calm unlike him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he steal a glance at the young Queen. He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful Elsa is. Everything about her is perfect, Erik thought. She has this strong personality, an independent woman, something that Erik actually attracted to.

Then he remebered Queen Allia's orders. He wanted to roll his eyes but didn't.

Elsa on the other hand finally break the silence.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Erik glanced at her, "Yes Queen-"

"Just Elsa. We're not in the castle." She smiled at him.

Erik chuckled, "Okay Elsa. Then call me Erik too." he smiled.

The blonde queen almost, quickly looked away. Damn his smile could actually melt her powers and Elsa was certainly blushing once again.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry." Erik said, "About...the other day...I feel like I did something wrong because you looked so..." he trailed off, not sure if he was right, "Upset?" Erik added.

"No, not at all!" Elsa blurted out and Erik's eyes widened a bit, "I-I mean no." She cleared her throat, "It was okay. I was fine. Nothing to worry about. It was no big deal." She assured him by giving him another smile.

Erik nodded his head, "But are you sure?"

"I am. It was nothing I was just surprised." Elsa giggled, "It was quite heroic actually."

"Oh please." The prince laughed, "I did that out of instinct, but if you see that way well thank you." He said, "Queen's life is more important."

Elsa bit her lip and smiled, "I would like to show you the castle I made back then." She said shyly, "Would you like to see it?"

The prince looked at him, eyes widened, "Really? I'm honored." He grinned, "I would love too of course."

Then Elsa remembered that this was actually her first time to visit the ice castle once again after the great thaw, she didn't have the time to fix the mess where the Duke's bodyguards attacked her that day..

"I..well the place was kind of messed up. I haven't visited the place after the great thaw. I just...want to let you know that." She said.

"It's okay. I actually heard what happened."

"You do?" Elsa said, not quite surprised.

Erik nodded his heas, "Yes, the news was really fast. I think Arendelle's neighboring kingdom knew what happened." He looked at Elsa, "But hey don't worry, what actually happened after that was historical."

Elsa smiled a little, "Thank you. But I already assumed that too."

Another silence for the both of them and no one speak until they reached the north mountain. There was always an awkward silence whenever they both stopped talking. Some part of Elsa wanted to ask questions about Erik but she felt like it wasn't the right time for that yet. After all this was Elsa's first time to hang out with the bastard prince. Erik on the other hand studied Elsa's face, her face. He was admiring her beauty and elegance, but he was doing it secretly with the young queen. He also wanted to talk about her but felt shy whenever she was around. Erik thought he could just draw Elsa...

They both finally reached Elsa's ice castle and the prince could only stared in awe as Elsa and Erik dismounted their horses. The Queen politely told her royal guards to wait them outside the ice castle before she gestured Erik to follow her.

What could possibly happen once the Queen and the bastard prince ventured inside the ice castle? To Elsa, she felt nervous and still shy...while Erik he felt he was actually developing a crush on the ice queen.

Unknown to them, a certain red head princess was sneaking behind them along with a reindeer and the ice master deliverer.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa couldn't stop thinking and notice how handsome Prince Erik of Norden looked like. Whenever he smile, his eyes would sparkle, his lips were thin that looked so inviting, his cheeks even had dimples, his hazel brown hair looked even more attractive when the sunset loom above them, his fair skin, his appearance and height. The Snow Queen couldn't imagine that there was a guy who look so beautifully handsome.

Whenever he would talk, Elsa caught herself smiling as she stared at his face, he was so charming. Erik would often chuckle and Elsa's heart would skip a beat and the Queen didn't know if she was still in a right condition to feel this way.

That day at her ice palace was a memory worth to keep. Elsa did know something about Erik and they both exchange information about themselves. Erik was so formal and noble whenever they talk.

Somewhat they were starting to get to know each other. And Elsa liked that idea very much. Being with the Bastard Prince somehow made her feel alive and content.

But then again, after they talked she still wanted to know about his father and Elsa noticed that was the only subject the prince didn't bring up. She was curious.

"Queen Elsa?"

Oh damn. The Snow Queen slightly shook her head as she finally managed to look at the person who called her name.

"Right." Elsa whispered and quickly cleared her throat. She forgot, she was at the meeting with her council and she was totally imagining things from yesterday.

"Please, start over again. I do apologize for my lack of attention." She said and straightened her back.

The old man smiled and spoke again, noticing how their Queen's cheek would blush. But soon as the Queen was finally listening, the old man's smile vanished. He sighed deeply and looked at the Queen worriedly.

"Queen Elsa, there is something you need to know about the kingdom." He said, slowly for the Queen to understand, "There was an attack the other day at the forest, near Arendelle."

Elsa's eyes blinked in confusion amd suddenly she felt her heart pounding, "What...attack?" Elsa was shocked, she heard his voice and somehow she was really bothered.

"A group of animals were killed. And we are worried that it might be a threat to Arendelle."

Elsa was still trying to listen, "How can you be so sure that this is a threat? What if those who did that were just hunters? Possible that they were doing that for a very long time." She said.

The old man glanced around, and everyone kept silent, "There was a clothe in it, written by the animals blood was Arendelle."

The Queen watched as the old man gesture his hand and signal the royal guard. The royal guard was carrying a piece of clothe that looked like a rag, a dirty one. She watched it as the guard spread it onto the floor and Elsa gasped.

The Queen stood up from her chair and walked slowly towards it, "This...who did this? She whispered.

Whoever wrote Arendelle with animals blood meant something different, dangerous, anger. Why would kill something that is alive? This was Arendelle's first threat since his father died. All the kingdom's record from different kingdoms, Arendelle was a friendly state, now who would hate Arendelle this much? Killing an animal as a threat to her kingdom? She didn't know and Elsa was worried.

"If this is a threat, then I want the royal guards to patrol around the town. Even in the forest." She said and sighed deeply looking at her council members, "I want my personal guard to investigate this threat and immediately report it to me before I will go down to see it for myself."

"What if Arendelle is in great danger my Queen?" one of her council members said.

Elsa slowly went back to her seat, she looked at the woman who asked the question and offered a small smile, "I already set Arendelle in danger back then with my own powers." Elsa spoke and looked down to her own hands, "Now, I won't let anything bad happen to us. This time, I will use my own powers to protect Arendelle against this threat."

She spoke it with so much power and everyone inside the room feel safe. They all are, and it is because Elsa was with them and they trust their Queen. And the Queen meant what she said.

* * *

Strolling around the town was probably Erik's first adventure in Arendelle. He should probably have done this the moment he stepped in the kingdom. He was enjoying himself, admiring the kindgom with his own eyes.

He decided to wander around Arendelle because he wanted to buy a new set of tools for his sketchbook. Last night, he didn't meant to draw someone so beautifully, because of this person Erik needed to buy new sketching tools for himself.

While walking Erik found a shop, he quickly went inside. The small bell rang as soon as he opened and stepped inside the shop. He noticed how quiet the shop was when he entered,

He looked around and closed the door behind him, this shop was what he has been looking for.

Suddenly an old man with mustache came into view. Seeing him, the old man quickly recognized that he was prince, judging by what Erik was wearing.

"Your highness." The old man dipped his head as he happily serve the young prince.

Erik asked and showed what he needed and because he was the only one who visited the shop, he was quickly dismissed but of course not before he thanked the old man and had some small talk with him. Erik could see how glad the old man was for having him visiting his shop.

He was ready to go, so Erik turned around and opened the door. But just in time he was about to step outside, he accidentally drop his old sketchbook. His heart stammered a bit when he saw how his notebook landed onto the floor, revealing the person that he drew last night.

The old man saw the sketch and he smiled. Erik quickly grabbed his notebook and looked bashfully at the old man.

He laughed nervously, knowing he was in the kingdom of Arendelle, the old man knew who was that person, "Sorry sir. I shall leave now." He said and turned around.

"I quite understand why many young princes are dying to be the Queen's lover." The old man spoke and Erik froze. He slowly looked around to look at him.

"I..uh it's nothing actually." Erik said, "It was...a hobby everytime I visited different kingdoms I normally...drew things..." He ended up glancing away, he knew to himself he was lying. One, he wasn't really visiting different kingdoms and two, yes it was his hobby to draw things but it was exceptional, it depends if something really caught his interest.

"She's a wonderful and beautiful Queen. " The old man laughed, "And you are one of those princes that had fallen in love with her."

"Am I?" Erik asked confused, he chuckled and smiled a little, "But to be honest sir I -" He trailed off and shook his head, "I'm no match with Queen Elsa and...she's really out of my league."

"And why is that your highness?"

"Please.." Erik looked behind his back before he entered inside the shop once again, "I'm really not a royal." He said and closed the door behind him, "And I'm not here to ask the Queen's hand for marriage, I just simply accompany my brother and the Queen."

"There's always a chance my boy, if you try." The old man glanced at his sketchbook, "And you're still a prince, a simple prince that admired Queen Elsa."

Erik chuckled, "I..." He sighed deeply, "I'm a bastard Prince." He tried to smile and looked at the old man gesturing his hands, "I don't get the best things in life so.." he said and looked down at his sketchbook, "I don't force things to be my thing like...you know I...me being a bastard prince felt like it was only..." He bit his lip and shook his head, "It was only forced and...I don't feel special like everyone else...so..."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped your highness - "

"Erik." He cut him off gently, "Just call me Erik and it's okay." He smiled and patted the old man's shoulder, "But really, Queen Elsa has high standards and I don't think I'm qualified, she needs someone with a true royal blood. And again sir, thank you." He said and headed for the door, he wanted to leave not becuase he was irritating him, but because he felt uncomfortable.

"Arendelle isn't like that, so as the Queen." The old man spoke again, stopping Erik fom leaving, "Have you met Ice master and deliverer sir Kristoff?" He asked and Erik shook his head, "Then your highness I suggest you look for him. He has a reindeer pet."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Erik smiled and decided to leave for real.

The old man watched as the young prince left his shop. He smiled and shook his head softly.

"Love must be something in this world."

Just in time where he was ready to do his job, the bell rang from his door once again and he turned around to the person to greet them. The old man smiled at the man standing in front of him.

"Good day sir! Is there anything that you need?" The old man repeated the same gesture earlier.

The man stood there and looked at him, he was wearing a black hood that was completely covering his face. The old man's smile vanished and he quickly felt fear. The man with a black hood tilted its head and slowly walked towards the man.

"W-who are you? Are you a bandit? P-please sir.." The old man backed away until he felt his back pressed against the wall.

The intruder smirked and grabbed the old man's shirt.

* * *

"Hey Erik!"

The young prince glanced over his shoulder and saw a certain redhead princess, to his own surprise, Erik saw she was with Gregory.

"Princess Anna." Erik smiled turned around to greet the princess and his brother, "Hey Greg." He said.

Gregory faked a smile and Anna beamed happily, "Oh what are you doing alone? Why aren't you with someone?" she asked and noticed what Erik was carrying.

"Oh well, I was just wandering around. Exploring I guess." He laughed.

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Maybe, you were looking for someone else. You're date maybe?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to glare at Gregory but refused since he saw Anna glancing at Gregory with a surprised expression before looking back at him.

"I bought something Greg. That's all." Erik said.

Gregory shook his head, "Oh I bet you are."

"Wait so...you like someone else?" Anna asked and when Erik looked at the princess, he saw a small frown and he didn't know what kind of expression it was. But it seems like princess Anna was sad.

"No, your highness." Erik smiled reassuringly at the redhead princess, "I only bought something." He gesture what he was holding and Anna nodded her head, "Drawing materials."

"Oh so you draw?" Anna asked, interested, she tried to capture a look on Erik's sketchbook, "Can I see it? Please please please!"

Gregory, on the other hand glared at Erik. It seems like Anna's attention was on Erik all of the sudden. The reason why Gregory was with Anna because her sister was having a meeting and he wanted to know more about Elsa, he was planning to ask the Queen out for a formal date, he didn't want to lose his chance while he was still in Arendelle.

Erik took a step back and hid his sketchbook behind his back, "Maybe some other time Princess Anna." He chuckled nervously, "I-I uh...-"

Anna frowned, "Just a glimpse please? I never encountered someone - Oh and can you draw me please? I would love to give it to Kristoff! And can you draw us too?"

Gregory noticed how uncomfortable Erik was, so he raised an eybrow at him, "Come on brother, let her see it." He said, slightly irritated.

"Some other time." Erik swallowed as he offered an apologetic smile at Anna, "And yes I can draw you and Kristoff." He said, ignoring Gregory, clearly he wasn't helping at all.

He was glad when he noticed Anna's curiosity disappeared and she was excited at the idea of Erik that he will draw the both of them.

When Gregory was about to say something, the three of them snapped their heads behind their back hearing a disturbing shout. Everyone gasped and some of them ran away, there was a shouting and yelling voices. They watched as royal guards of Arendelle ran past them and went towards the scene.

"Somebody help! Please I beg you!"

Erik was the first one to move and followed the royal guards. While Gregory followed, Anna stopped him. She grabbed his arm and tugged him closer to her.

"Prince Gregory, please tell my sister what happened here. They need her." Anna said and Gregory felt something new hearing this favor from Anna. So he followed the Princess and immediately went back to the castle to look for Elsa.

Anna watched Gregory ran away before she followed Erik.

"Oh god, no...why..." Erik whispered, shockingly. His eyes widened.

"Why what is it - " Anna followed Erik's gaze and she nearly fainted seeing what was happening in front of them, "Oh my god..."

The royal guards stood next to Anna and Erik protecting them from the incident.

There, the old man earlier where Erik bought his materials, lying dead on the floor, his blood was everywhere and a young women was weeping beside him.

"No please no! Somebody killed him." The women cried, "He was wearing a black hood!" she yelled.

"Ma'am let us take care of this. We will report this to the Queen immediately, please." The royal guards helped the women and the dead body of the old man.

Erik couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was just talking to him earlier, who did this? He was a kind man. Who killed him?

He put his arm on Anna's shoulder who was now crying beside him, he gave her a small squeeze, trying to comfort the princess.

Just in time, he saw a glimpse of the hooded figure, jumped down on the roof of the old man's shop. It seems like the murderer was watching the scene and decided to leave.

Erik saw him.

"Hey!" He shouted and pushed through the royal guards as his eyes hardened at the sight of the killer, "You!" He yelled.

The killer ignored him as he briskly ran away, Erik followed him.

"Erik!" Anna shouted, "Come back!" Anna frantically ordered the royal guards to chase Erik and stop him. She didn't know what was happening.

"Elsa, where are you." She whispered, eyes were misty.

The bastard prince ran and followed the killer, not before grabbing the weapon spear of the royal guard. Everything was happening fast, Erik's eyes was focused on the hooded figure. He was so fast, his moves were different, he was full of strength and Erik knew he wasn't just a killer...

It was an Assassin.

But he wasn't bothered by it. While chasing the hooded figure, Erik's memory flashed back when his father died...how the women cried, Erik knew she was in deep pain, her cries, Erik knew the feeling. He lost his father. He remebered that day and he was mad because until now he didn't know who killed his father.

But now, he didn't want this killer to escape just like that, killers meant to be in prison or worse they need to suffer as well.

"Stop!" He shouted as he ready the spear, with all his strength, Erik master all his power as he threw the spear at the assassin.

He stopped chasing the killer and watched as the spear went towards the assassin. It was happening slowly in Erik's perspective...he could hear his heart beating...he could feel his sweat dripping from forehead...he could feel everything until...

 _THUCK!_

His eyes widened when the spear collided to his leg, the assasin cried in pain as he helplessly fall to the ground. Erik clenched his jaw and moved closer to the killer.

"You, you killed the old man." He said while breathing heavily, "You don't deserve to live - "

Then something hit him.

The bastard prince fell on the ground..he looked down and saw a dagger pierced through his abdomen. Erik could feel his eyes falling shut, he helplessly fell and was breathing heavily. And then he saw another hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. He watched with blurry eyes as he helped the injured assassin, pulling him up to the ground and everyting went black.

The young prince passed out with a dagger piercing through his body.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for the grammar errors, I will edit them soon as I have my laptop with me. But I do appreciate the support. For those who left a review to the previous chapters thank you :)**

* * *

Everyone could feel how cold it was inside the room. The temperature felt like it could end their lives, it felt like Arendelle was in danger again. Queen Elsa stood firmly, her emotions were changing so fast that she couldn't even name what it was. She stood there, the royal guards of Arendelle couldn't meet the eyes of their Queen. Elsa breathed heavily, her eyes were sad and mad at the same time. On the other hand she also felt like she was a irresponsible for what happened.

The royal guards kept their heads down.

"How could..." Elsa closed her eyes and breathed heavily once again, "How could you let this happen without all of you aren't there?" Her voice was shaking. She clenched her hands, "I told you a specific job, to patrol around Arendelle." She said, Elsa opened her eyes and glanced at them.

The royal guards of Arendelle shivered. They could feel the temperature was getting colder and colder.

"Someone died." Elsa spoke, her heart shattered into pieces, "It was our responsibility to protect them, and then...Erik..." she whispered, brokenly.

Finally, one of the royal guards gathered his confidence to speak towards the Queen. He slowly looked up and uncertainly glanced at his fellow guards.

"My Queen..." He spoke, voice shaking, "We...we are truly sorry for what happened...the incident happened so fast..I-I...-"

Elsa glanced at him, "I told you, everyone of you." Elsa's face hardened, "To patrol the place!"

The other guard swallowed, "Your majesty, we aplogize - "

"Your aplogy is not accepted." Elsa cut him off. She then turned to look at the Captain of the guards, "Someone died and your apologies can't bring him back to life. " She spoke, "Captain, I believe it was your responsibility but what happened?" Elsa turned around and pace back and forth, "If all you failed to to do what I say, I will find another men to do this job." Elsa stopped to look at them, "You even let the Assasin to run away!"

The Captain looked down and sighed deeply, he was even afraid to, "My Queen, we...we could ask Prince Erik when he woke up...ask him what the killer looked like -"

"Stop." Elsa said, her heart couldn't believe that Erik was suffering too because of the incident, "Ask him? You even let that happen too Captain!" The Queen finally yelled, "A neighboring Prince from the Kingdom of Nordern was lying unconscious because of your careless actions." Elsa clenched her other hand while the other pointed towards the door, "Leave. None of you will rest until you find who was the hooded figure."

The royal gaurds filed out one by one immediately.

Elsa watched her men leave until she felt tears running down to her face. She glanced around the room, everything was frozen. She took deep breaths, trying to control her emotions before she waved her hand.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa opened the door to Erik's room. She entered inside and saw him completely unconscious. His torso was covered with several bandages of cloth, his face doesn't have any scars but his skin was pale because of blood loss.

After the incident, Anna and Gregory was rushing towards the castle along with several royal guards of Arendelle, and there she saw Erik who was unconcious, blood dripping from his clothes. She nearly fainted seeing him like that. She was glad that Gregory and Anna managed to rushed him inside the castle and they quickly called their doctor. When Queen Allia also heard the news Elsa could see the terror and shock written in her eyes. Gregory on the other hand was utterly worried for his brother, Elsa could still see the concern look on Gregory.

While Elsa, she was so worried as well, but she couldn't name what exactly she was feeling when she saw Erik. All she know was she didn't want the bastard Prince to die, not now.

Elsa was standing there, she was staring at Erik's unconscious body. She sighed heavily before she slowly walked towards his bed. She was glad the doctor immediately treated his wounds and his wound wouldn't kill him. She asked the doctor when will the Prince could finally able to wake up and the doctor said it would take for one week for his recovery. But Elsa didn't know if she could stand seeing Erik for one week in his bed.

She sat on the chair next to Erik's bed. Elsa intently stared at his face.

"I'm glad you didn't..." The Queen bit her lip and shook her head, she couldn't say the word. Elsa sighed deeply, "I'm just glad you're okay." She tried to smile at him, "I wish you could hear me but.." Elsa slowly grabbed Erik's hand, "Please, wake up soon."

Elsa whispered her last words. She continued to stare at his face before letting go of his hand.

Just in time Elsa let go of Erik's hand, the door creaked open. Gregory entered inside and was surprised seeing the Queen there. Elsa noticed he was carrying a flower for his brother.

"My Queen." Gregory smiled a little and dipped his head, "How is he?" He said before walking at his brother's small desk, placing the flowers on the empty vase. He then sat on the other side of Erik's bed, across Elsa and then he looked at her.

The Queen admit it to herself, she was touched seeing Gregory's brotherly concern and love towards Erik, although she knew Gregory hated his brother.

"He'll recover after one week said the doctor." She looked back at Erik and continued, "Prince Gregory, I'm truly sorry for what happened to your brother." She said, glancing at the other Prince.

"It's okay, it's not your fault your Majesty." Gregory sighed and stared at his brother, "It was his fault." He let out a huff and shook his head. Elsa noticed there was a slight irritation in his eyes but then it softened when he looked at Erik's wound, "But...that's Erik. That's him, I don't know why he needs to do that."

Elsa looked away at Gregory.

There was a moment of silence and neither of them didn't want to speak. Gregory was still staring at his brother while Elsa, there are a lot of question she wanted to ask about him and Erik but she also thought it wasn't the best time to talk about that. Elsa sighed and diverted her attention back to Gregory.

"I shall leave." Elsa smiled and stood up from her seat. Gregory looked up and stood up as well, "It's getting late I believe we should take a rest." Elsa glanced at Erik, "He'll be fine...there are guards protecting him."

Gregory chuckled and walked Elsa towards the door, "I will stay for a bit Queen Elsa, but do you want me to walk to your room?" he asked politely.

Elsa was kind of surprised for a moment. Gregory was acting so weird. He wasn't like this before, why he was kind all of a sudden?

Elsa shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm fine. I can handle myself thank you." She said. Gregory nodded his head and opened the door for her, "Again, I'm really sorry for what happened to your brother." Elsa spoke.

"Apology accepted your Majesty." Gregory sighed, "He'll be fine I know."

Elsa glanced back at Erik for a moment, "He will."

Prince Gregory watched as Elsa stepped outside. He smiled, then he went back to his brother's side.

* * *

The very next day, Elsa visited the town. She was with her several royal guards. Everyone was amazed and surprised seeing the Queen visiting the town, because truth be told Elsa didn't often visiting the town unlike Anna. The people in her kingdom see her rarely. She was busy inside the castle and everyone knows that.

Elsa quickly went to the old man's daughter. She talked to her and asked her how was she. But the woman only cried and Elsa embraced her comfortingly, Elsa really felt bad for what happened. She knew the feeling of losing someone you love. She sincerely apologized to the woman and ordered her three royal guards to protect the woman until the threat was gone and solved.

She only investigated the town for a couple of minutes to see for herself if there are any suspicious unknown visitor to her kingdom, but then her Captain of the guards told her to go back inside the castle because it wasn't safe for her to wander around especially after what happened to the old man and the bastard Prince. Elsa agreed and went back to the castle even if she didn't want to yet.

She quickly went to Anna and they both walked to the courtyard.

"Anna I don't want you to spend more time outside of the castle. It's dangerous. For the meantime, please listen to me." Elsa worriedly said.

"Okay. I will Elsa." Anna spoke.

The sister's of Arendelle went to sit on a bench. They were both quite.

"How's Kristoff?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence.

"He's fine. Could I send some of our guards to tell him not to wander around for the meantime? I don't want him to be in danger too." Anna looked down, both of them were worried for themselves even to their kingdom.

"Of course Anna. You can." Elsa replied shortly.

"Well...how's Erik?"

Elsa sighed and looked up, "He's still unconscious, his wounds is still on recovery and the doctor visited him almost everyday... I'm worried about him..." she bit her lip and Anna studied her sister's face.

"I know this isn't right time to ask something about him but I want to know something." Anna waited for her sister to look at her and when Elsa did Anna smiled a little, "Do you have feeling for him or maybe some sort of connection? Do you admire him? Something like that?"

Anna's question made Elsa's cheek turned a bit red, "Why are you asking this?" Elsa looked away.

Anna giggled, "Well we saw you and Erik went to your ice castle - "

"Wait, we?" Elsa asked surprised.

The red head princess grinned, "Kristoff and I." Anna said, "You were both happy I could see that." she giggled once again.

Elsa shook her head and covered her blushing face, "I'm so embarrassed." She deeply sighed, "We're just friends." Elsa said and uncovered her face. She looked at her sister who was giving her a suspicious look, "I'm serious Anna."

Anna shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'm not buying that." She moved closer to her sister and nudged her a bit, "Come on Elsa tell me, I'm your sister." she whispered.

"Fine." Elsa huffed and smiled at Anna for the first time that day, "I'm not sure but...maybe we do have some connections."

"Ohhh! What kind of connections?!" Anna even moved closer to Elsa as she tangled her arm tk her sister's.

Elsa giggled, "Okay calm down Anna, it's nothing yet. But yes, I do love to spend more time with him." Elsa spoke and her own statement made her blush.

"Do you think you should tell this to your council?" Anna said, "You choose Erik to be your potential suitor?"

Elsa shook her head, "Even if I say that Anna, Erik wasn't here to court me, he doesn't have any proposal unlike Prince Gregory. And besides, I still don't know if he's interested in me." she said. Elsa felt a small pain in heart.

Anna's excited face turned into pouty one. She sighed deeply and looked up, "Oh geez, I forgot that one."

Before Anna could say something else, she saw Prince Gregory and Queen Allia at the catsle windows talking to each other. They both looked like they were talking about something serious.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, she was about to tell it about Elsa but deciced not to anymore, instead she and her sister enjoyed the silence around them.


	12. Chapter 12

The very next day, Elsa decided to stay inside the castle with Anna for one reason, for their protection. Elsa wanted to visit the village but her captain guard suggested it would be better if she remain inside the castle. She ordered her castle guards to continue to roam around Arendelle and immediately report it to her if something happened once again. She didn't want any danger to come in her kingdom, after what happened to the old man and Erik.

The Queen of Arendelle was only sitting on her chair inside her quarters, staring at her window as her mind drifted back to Erik. The bastard prince hasn't woken up yet but the doctor told her that he was doing well and his wound was healing faster.

Elsa sighed heavily, she was knocked out of her thoughts when a knock on her door startled her a bit.

"Your Majesty?" said Kai through her door, "I'm sorry to interrupt you my lady, but I have something for you." he said.

Elsa went towards the door and opened it. She saw Kai carrying something that was properly secured with a piece of cloth.

"What is this?" She asked while taking it.

"That belongs to Prince Erik, he dropped his things a few days ago after what happened. I was planning to give it to Queen Allia but I haven't seen her around." Kai said, looking at the Queen.

Elsa nodded her head and looked at Kai, "I see, very well thank you Kai." she smiled.

Kai nodded his head and left her quarters, Elsa shut the door behind her and went back to sit on her chair. She eyed the the object carefully until curiousity hit her hard, Elsa bit her lip and gently opened the cloth. It was Erik's notebook.

"I should not open this but..." Elsa stared at it for a moment. But then she remebered Erik was talented and he knew how to draw things. She wanted to see his sketch...She knew a Queen should not be doing this but at the same time Elsa's attraction towards Erik was becoming something serious in a way she wanted to know something more about him.

Slowy but carefully, Elsa gently opened the first page and a small smile formed on her lips. The first thing she recognized was a man wearing a formal attire with a woman standing beside her. Elsa thoght maybe it was Erik's father and his mother. A bit of sadness touched her heart knowing he was a bastard child of the King and Elsa knew Queen Allia was not fond of him.

A small sigh escaped from her lips while turning the next page, there she saw a young woman this time sitting on a deck with a red hair. Elsa's eyebrow arched and wondered who was this young woman. Then a pang of jealousy hit her hard, she bit her lip and stared at the drawing. She was beautiful as well, a lot of questions ran inside her head. She quickly shook her head and turned the next page.

"It's not like I'm important to him..." She muttered under her breath.

The next page made her smile again, she remembered very well because what she saw was Arendelle's fjord. This was the night Elsa and Erik talked to each other but the bastard Prince was not aware of Elsa's royal status. She giggled and shook her head.

"I can still remember the look of suprise on his face when he realized I'm the Queen." She said to herself while running a finger across the sketch and admiring it.

Turning the page once again, Elsa wasn't prepared when she saw it. It felt like her whole universe stopped and her heart began to beat faster. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe and wasn't expecting this.

She took a deep shaky breath and her hand touched the master piece of Erik.

"This...this is me." She whispered shakily as her heart began to pound. Elsa laughed with a shaky breath before closing the notebook carefully. She put it down on her desk and lean her back against her chair.

Elsa stared at nothing. Her mind kept on thinking and asking things.

Erik has drawn her face.

*

They both stood up in front of the unconscious bastard prince. Gregory clenched his jaw hard while Queen Allia stared at Erik showing no emotion written on his face. Gregory swallowed the lump on his throat, he thought his mother was getting too much, too much to think of that way. She wanted to get rid of Erik. His brother.

Even though he hated Erik, Gregory couldn't stand the thought of...killing someone.

His thoughts were stopped by his mother.

"Are you with me?" Allia asked and looked at her son, "We don't want any barrier between you and the Queen." She said and looked back to Erik.

Gregory licked his lips and stared at his unconscious half brother, "Don't you think it's too much?" He asked, "Taking someone's life is beyond our - "

Allia suddenly faced her son and grabbed him by his shoulders, making him stop talking.

She smiled and Gregory felt weird, "Who says we're going to kill him?" she whispered.

Gregory shook his head, "Please don't say that word." He said, "That's what you meant, I know."

Queen Allia laughed quietly, "Dear son, we don't have to do that let the fate and destiny decide." she sighed and started to walk towards the door, "For now, we will wait and the moment he opened his eyes I will send him back to Norden."

Gregory stared at his brother one last time before following his mother.

They both walked outside the room leaving the bastard prince. Unbeknown to them, they didn't know there was a red head princess who was eavesdropping outside the door.

*

It was Anna, she heard everything. The princess of Arendelle hurriedly run to her sister's quarters. Her breathing was heavy, cold sweat was rolling down on her face. She couldn't believe what she heard earlier.

Reaching the floor where her sister was, Anna stopped and took a deep breath. She calmed herself and entered inside without knocking.

"Elsa! I have something to tell you! Erik's family was - uh..." Anna's mouth was opened and she saw Elsa staring outside her window, there was something about her sister's look, "Uh Elsa?" She took a deep breath and walked towards her sister.

Elsa looked at Anna, her heart was still racing. Her hand was atop of her chest.

"Elsa are you okay?" Anna asked, wiping the sweat off her face.

"I wanted to ask why do you look like this but I want you to know something first." Elsa took a deep shaky breath and she started to walk around.

"Wait Elsa, there's something you need to know too. It's about Erik." Anna said and followed her sister's figure.

Elsa bit her lip, "You know? I mean why didn't you tell me?" The Queen stopped and looked at her sister, "All this time, this was the first time I felt this kind of emotion."

Anna looked at Elsa, confused, "Wait what? What are you talking about?"

Elsa sighed and went to her chair, "I think..he likes me...Erik the bastard Prince..." She stammered and looked down, "I'm not really sure but why would he draw me?" she asked.

Elsa looked up and met Anna's eyes. Her sister's look of confusion turned into a big grin, "WHAT?" Anna said and quickly sat across Elsa's table, "This means he likes you secretly!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! But where is thr drawing?"

Elsa shook her head, "I'd rather not show you his sketchbook because I already invade his privacy but I can assure you I saw myself in his sketchbook." The Queen smiled shyly and felt like she was a young princess.

Anna's smile grew even wider, seeing her sister's reaction. But as soon she was enjoying Elsa's facial expression, her grin turned into a worried look. She remembered that she has to tell Elsa everything, now that Erik is beginning to become important to her.

"Elsa, about Erik..." Anna bit her lip, "You need to protect him or else Gregory and Allia will - "

"Queen Elsa?"

Anna and Elsa's head turned towards the door. It was Gregory's voice.

The Queen looked at Anna then back to the door before standing up. The red hed princess watched her sister and there was a feeling of doubt barging inside her.

Elsa straightened her posture and opened the door, he was met with Gregory's eyes. She uncomfortably avoid his gaze.

"Prince Gregory, is there anything that you need?" She asked.

Gregory sighed heavily and glanced around before setting his eyes back to Elsa, "If I may be so bold your Majesty, since Kingdom of Wales is already out of your list and Norden is the only kingdom staying here with you, I suppose that meant one thing. Can I ask you out on a formal date Queen Elsa?"

Elsa didn't catch anything that he said at first. He was so straight forward and think that he actually has the chance to win her. Elsa laighed a little amd cleared her throat.

"Uh, you want to take me out for a - "

"A date your majesty." Gregory smiled and stood up straight, "I really do hope you will say yes, cause I'm the only prince who's actually head over heels for you." He said making Elsa blush and feel uncomfortable.

Elsa stared at Gregory with a surprised look, he was so hopeful and waiting for her answer.

"O-Okay...tomorrow then." She smiled a little and Gregory was about to take Elsa's hand for a kiss but the Queen quickly gently closed the door, leaving Gregory outside.

Once the door was closed, Elsa leaned against it with a regret look on her face.

Anna was looking at her sister and facepalmed.

"I could always say no but what am I doing to myself." Elsa said to herself.

*

Later that night, when everyone was already asleep, the Queen of Arendelle quietly visited Erik in his room.

Elsa shut the door gently behind her and walked towards Erik.

Erik was still asleep. It had been five days to be exact, and somehow he missed his voice, his smile and his eyes. Elsa sighed and took a seat beside his bed. The doctor said that Erik could wake up anytime now, he was already okay and his wounds are being healed.

The Queen of Arendelle, gently ran his finger on Erik's shoulder.

"Please wake up soon." She whispered, "I have to tell you something important..." Elsa bit her lip and looked away, "This is stupid of me."

Elsa groaned quietly and shook her head, "I'm a woman, should I wait for him to confess and not me?"

She suddenly stood up and quietly went towards the door, "I should wait for him to tell me and not me." she facepalmed, "Why am I doing this?"

The door was closed and unbeknown to Elsa, Erik's eyes suddenly opened, his body was still weak. He looked at the door and smiled a little, he heard what Elsa was saying and he was confused what she was trying to say.

He will find it out soon, maybe tomorrow, who knows?


	13. PLEASE READ

Hi guys! I didn't abandoned the story! I was relieved to find my way back here because i forgot my password! But anyway, I'm gong to update the story so please support me and thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey guys Im back. I hope some of you will still read this and heyyyy! Frozen 2 is coming! Please let me know if you're still up to this!**

* * *

Queen Allia sighed contentedly before taking a sit on a comfortable chair as she began combing her hair.

She smiled happily at herself, for a meantime she was glad that Gregory finally have his way towards Queen Elsa now that Erik was unconscious. To be honest, she didn't know who attack him but Queen Allia was more relieved to know what happened to Erik.

Some must say she was evil for not being bothered by Erik's condition, she just need to put on a show so that Queen Elsa wouldn't think that she doesn't care about Erik. Besides, the bastard Prince was already swooning the Snow Queen and Erik was doing his job perfectly, seeing that the young lovely, Queen Elsa had already smitten with him.

She was just glad that both of them aren't that much aware, to her perspective they were still in the middle of finding out their true feelings and Queen Allia's role was to stop their blooming affections.

The Queen of Norden stared at her own appearance until her eyes caught the reflection of the window to her room.

She quickly turned around noticed the curtains were softly swaying as the wind blew inside her room.

The window was opened.

How did that happened?

Fear crept inside her as she slowly walked towards the window and shakily sweep it away. A sigh of relief escape from her mouth when she peak her head out and there was nothing.

Allia calmed her breathing and was about to turn around when suddenly someone clasped a hand over to her mouth and she yelped in panic.

Her eyes widened.

"Hush now your Majesty, I'm not here to hurt you."

That was the voice of a man and Allia could recognize him.

The unknown intruder let go of her and Queen Allia spun around and came face to face with a long time previous lover.

"Robin?" She stammered as her hand came to cover her face, she frantically glanced around as if someone might see them as she walked past him to close the window.

Robin smirked at her as he crossed his arms, he had black hair, a scar right to his eyes and he has tanned skin. He was a tall man.

Queen Allia placed a hand on his chest as she looked up at him and glared, "What are you doing here?!"

Robin pretended to flinch at her words, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No I'm not!"

Robin huffed before he walked around the room and admired the royalty atmosphere. He chuckled as he ran his hand on the soft sofa before throwing himself on Queen Allia's bed.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Allia asked as she quickly went towards the door and locked it.

"I am deployed here because I want to." Robin said as he pushed himself up, "I was actually interested in the famous Snow Queen." He said and Allia's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare hurt the Queen! That woman is everything to Gregory!" She walked closer to him and pointed her finger at him, "If you ever try to kill Queen Elsa I will see it to myself that you - "

"Why would I kill someone that is important to our son?" He said as he stood up and looked down on her causing Allia to look away.

"He's not your son Robin. Alfred's blood runs in his vein." Allia's voice quivered.

This made Robin's blood boil as he grabbed Queen Allia's shoulder to make her look at him.

"I'm not a fool Allia! I know that he is my son! That is why I'm protecting him and his heart!" He almost yelled, his grip was harsh.

Allia groaned and pushed him away, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"I know before you even married King Alfred there was a small unborn child inside you. I know he's my son." Robin said as he swallowed hard "After all, how ironic it is for a noble woman to fall in love with an assassin like me." He huffed before walking away and turned to look at the window, "You should be glad what I did to Alfred's son. I've been watching Gregory behind the shadows and noticed how smitten he is with the Snow Queen but Erik was getting in his way."

By hearing this, Allia looked even more surprised and she gasped.

"I'll take care of that Prince which you call bastard." He huffed before walking towards the window, ready to disappear, he glanced at her one more time, "I will make everything right again, for our family."

Queen Allia placed a hand ontop of her chest before she shakily made her way towards the window and closed it.

Robin followed her in Arendelle in hope to reunite with his son.

Gregory.

* * *

There was a knock on her door at this late hour. Elsa was already wearing her nightdress and she was completely confused why someone would knock on her door this very late.

Until someone spoke behind the wooden barrier.

 _"Queen Elsa it's me Gerda. I have something to tell you."_

Elsa sighed as she made her way towards the door and opened it for Gerda. The old woman entered inside and closed the door for herself.

"Gerda is everything okay?" She asked worriedly but the old servant smiled at her.

"Everything is fine your Majesty besides I have a good news for you." Gerda almost sounded giddy as a smile formed on her lips, "Prince Erik is awake but he refused to tell it to his family. He said he wanted to be alone but..." Gerda paused for a while, "He requested for you."

"M-Me?" Elsa asked in disbelief as her heart beat faster, "H-He wanted to see me of all the people?" Her voice quivered as blush crept its way to her rosy cheeks.

"Why wouldn't he? I see the way he looks at you, your Majesty." Gerda said and smiled at the Queen.

"O-okay." Elsa bit her lip and smiled, "Then let's keep this discreet." She giggled.

Gerda nodded her head before she made her way outside of her room.

When she was left alone, Elsa tried her best to calm her heart. This was making her nervous and excited at the same time. She felt like she was a princess again, step aside her responsibilities, Elsa's heart was beating faster because of someone.

And that someone was Erik.

When she made it outside of her room, Elsa glanced around and everything was silent, indicating that everyone was already alseep

She didn't make it longer and the young Queen immediately made her way towards Erik's quarters. She took a deep breath as she lifted her hand to knock, Elsa closed her eyes.

Three tentative small knocks and Elsa heard Erik speak behind the door.

 _"Come in."_

She bit her lip and opened it and the first thing they did was to stare into each other's eyes. It was that moment Elsa realized how much she missed to look at those hazel brown eyes of him.

She cast him a playful smile before closing the door behind before making her way to sit next to his bed.

Erik smiled weakly because of his wound, "Your Majesty." he greeted.

"I see you're finally awake." Elsa said and glanced at his face, memorizing each detail.

The bastard Prince nodded his head before looking down at his bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Glad I made it right?" He chuckled and looked up to see a worried Queen.

Elsa hesitantly reached out for his hand as she took it with her own, soothingly caressing his skin and Erik blushed a little at her actions.

This was his first time to touch Elsa's hand and for Elsa having powers with ice and snow, it was surprising to feel warmth underneath her palm.

"I was worried about you." Elsa whispered before tucking a stray of hair to her ear, "I'm just happy to see you awake again."

Erik smiled and looked down with their hands as he carefully caressed it back.

There was a silence hang in the air but neither of them talked as they both stared at their intertwined hands, Erik was enjoying her warmth while Elsa couldn't help but to daydream what it feels like to hold him like this everyday...

Until Erik remembered that he wasn't supposed to be like this around the Queen. His mind quickly drifted back to Gregory as he slightly flinched and carefully took his hand back away from Elsa's.

The Queen looked up to see Erik's face become distant again and her heart ached seeing this.

Something was stopping him.

She straightened her back and decided to move a little away from him. As much as Elsa wanted to be close to him, she also knew that Erik was holding back from her.

But why?

"So, why do you wanted to see me?" Elsa asked and Erik glanced at her.

Then he smiled, "Actually I heard you whispering something to me, yesterday I think?" Erik said slowly as he watched Elsa trying to understand what he was saying until Elsa realized something. Then he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Y-You heard that? Wait... you're already awake that night?" She asked in disbelief and Erik could only laugh at her.

"Yes I was, I'm actually tired that time... but I couldn't help but to hear what you are saying." He said and Elsa shook her head, feeling embarrassed.

"How are you even sure that it was me?" Elsa tried to save herself, she couldn't confess it to him right now, not today she thought.

"I'm certain it was you." Erik said as he looked into Elsa's eyes deeply, "I know the sound of your voice."

Those words from Erik came like a loving whisper to her ears. Elsa found herself staring into his eyes adoringly as she found herself blushing once again. It was heartwarming to think that Erik could easily recognize her own voice.

"You're something." Elsa laughed half-heartedly as she looked away, bitting her lip.

Erik titled his head as he found himself moving closer to Elsa's chair.

"Like what?" He asked, trying to catch her eyes. Erik wanted to lift up her chin so bad, if he could just do it by now.

"I...I don't know..." Elsa sighed and looked up to meet his gaze and when they did Elsa's eyes become serious, "Do you find me attractive?"

The question was too bold but Elsa didn't care, she watched as Erik's eyes widened and his mouth slightly gape opened.

"I-I..." Erik stammered. His eyes were still looking at Elsa's and his heart began to pound furiously inside his chest "Y-You're beautiful." Erik admitted as he looked down, "I can't deny my obvious attraction towards you." He sighed.

Hearing this, Elsa smiled and she was happy to know that somehow Erik has something for her in store. She was about to reach for his hand but Erik spoke again.

"But my brother..." Erik continued before he looked up, "He likes you very much." He said, "He's here to ask your hand in marriage. He wants to pursue you."

"What about you?" Elsa asked and leaned closer to him, "What about you Erik?" She whispered softly as her hand gentlly caressed his cheek.

Erik was lost in her eyes as if the Snow Queen compelled her to lean closer until their nose were touching.

"What about me?" He asked dumbly, still lost in Elsa's eyes.

"Don't you...h-have feelings for me?" Elsa asked and searched something in his eyes.

"Elsa I..." Erik stopped as he slowly touched Elsa's hand that was placed on his cheek.

The young Queen waited, everything that was happening now was unplanned and both of their hearts are beating faster that they could hear it by themselves.

As Erik stared longer into Elsa's eyes, he didn't care about everything else but what matters to him now was his affection towards the Queen.

It was now or never, he thought.

"I have feelings for you." Erik finally admitted after those days where he saw the Queen around the castle, when they both talk and how he would feel shy around her presence. Then the reason why he draw Elsa. There must be a reason and now he knew why.

He was already smitted with the Snow Queen.

"That's all I want to hear." Elsa whispered before she leaned her forehead against Erik as her eyes studied his face, "I believe the feelings are mutual now."

Erik chuckled seeing how happy the Queen was now with him.

They both sighed contentedly until Erik lovingly placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his lips were soft making Elsa blush even more.

"I don't want to keep you awake at this late hour." Erik murmured against her forehead before pulling away and touched Elsa's face, "You should take a rest."

Elsa smiled and nodded her head, she still couldn't believe Erik kissed her forehead.

"You should take a rest too." Elsa stood up from her seat while squeezing Erik's hand, "I'll see to it you'll have breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"Thank you, Elsa." Erik said before squeezing her hand back as Elsa walked towards the door.

"I'd like to walk you back to your room but I'm afraid I'm too weak for the task." Erik said causing Elsa to look at him and giggle.

"Forget being a gentleman for now, I can take care of myself." Elsa opened the door and glanced at Erik one last time and smiled, "Rest."

Erik watched as Elsa closed the door and a smile couldn't leave his lips.

From that moment, Erik felt the undying happiness crept its way to his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Here's another update!**

 **Guest: yes i think its all about frozen again!**

* * *

Prince Gregory left his quarters with a massive grin on his face. Later tonight, he'll be having his romantic date with the Queen of Arendelle.

He shook his head as his smile never leave him, Gregory then walked towards his mother's room. He didn't even bother to knock as he entered inside without his mother's consent.

"I'm so happy today mother!" Gregory startled the Queen as Allia held a hand on her chest when he saw him taking a comfortable sit on on the sofa.

Queen Allia cast her a look of disapproval, "Knock next time son, will you?" She shook her head as she continued to finish her make up.

Gregory chuckled, "Sorry I just can't contain my happiness." He sighed and grinned at his mother.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm having a date with Queen Elsa later tonight!" Gregory stood up and walked behind her, "I'm going to make it special for her. I'm planning it on our ship."

Queen Allia gasped in surprise, "And Queen Elsa accepted your invitation?"

Gregory nodded his head.

"Yes she did."

Queen Allia turned around as she enveloped him into a tight hug. They both shared a hug for a couple of seconds until Queen Allia pulled away, placing her hand on his cheek.

"There's something you need to know." She sighed heavily before turning back on her make up, "Your brother is awake - "

She wasn't expecting Gregory to laugh and smile.

"Wait he's awake?" Gregory asked and he seemed so happy and excited, "That's good! I'm going to talk to him about this!"

Before Allia could stop her son, Gregory had already made his way outside and the Queen shook her head.

Allia was worried that Gregory might forget his hatred towards his brother just because he will be having a date with the young Queen.

Erik smiled and thanked the lady servant for bringing him some breakfast. He couldn't help but to chuckle, Elsa must have told them to give him something to eat the moment he woke up.

The bastard Prince took the spoon and was ready to take a sip on his soup when his door opened once again.

He stopped and looked up to see Gregory smiling widely at him as if he didn't hate him since they were younger.

Erik furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him.

"Brother! I'm glad you're finally awake!" He greeted as he took a sit on the spot next to his bed where Elsa sat last night.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked confused, Erik wasn't used at Gregory's sudden change of personality.

"I am very much okay than you!" He chuckled and when he glanced at his brother he quickly waved his hand, "Erik you should eat. You need that."

Erik still cast him a look of confusion, "Okay stop that. I don't understand why you are being kind towards me now. What's gotten into you?" He asked as he watched him intently.

But Gregory only gave him a smile, "Don't worry about me brother." He said, "I'm just happy you're finally awake! You should eat to gain your strength again."

"You're calling me brother for a couple of times now. I don't know who you are." Erik said, still not buying his attitude.

"Come on Erik can't I be happy just for today?" He chuckled and sighed as he leaned his back against the comfortable chair.

"Why are you happy then?" Erik arched his eyebrows.

He watched as Gregory stared down at his hands and saw how energetic he was today, his eyes were showing some kind of emotion he hadn't seen before in him...

Whatever it was, somehow Erik was glad that Gregory was happy.

He smiled.

"I'm having a date with Queen Elsa." Gregory began as he looked up to meet his brother's eyes.

Soon, Erik's smile slowly disappeared.

"A...date?" He asked dumbly.

But he didn't know anything about it...

"A romantic date brother, what are you twelve?" Gregory laughed and shook his head.

"Does this mean... she is considering your marriage proposal?" Erik asked as his hand left the spoon.

"We're not sure about that yet, but I think I have a chance. I even heard that she turned down Prince Lawrence of Wales, I'm the only one who's left, so that could mean one thing right?" Gregory grinned once again as he stood up from his chair and looked down on Erik.

"Yeah of course...well that's good to hear." Erik said and looked down on his soup. He didn't know what to feel...

"Alright then I better talk to Annie and the rest of the crew to help me. I'm planning our date to be on our ship's deck since Queen Elsa is fascinated by our vessel." Gregory crossed his arms.

Just in time they both hear the soft click of the door being opened and they glanced at it to see who was entering inside.

Erik saw none other than Elsa. The Queen entered inside and has a smile on her face but soon vanished when she saw that Gregory was inside as well.

The young beautiful Queen cleared her throat as she put on her mask before walking further inside.

She watched as Erik took a deep breath and looked towards the window.

Meanwhile, Gregory had a faint blush on his cheeks as he turned his body to face her entirely.

"Your Majesty." He dipped his head, "I'm very pleased to see you."

Elsa offered him a small smile, "It's nice to see you Prince Gregory."

"I'm looking forward to our date tonight." Gregory said as he took a small step towards her and slowly took her hand with his, "I hope you'll wear something beautiful."

Elsa wanted to pull her hand away as her eyes briefly glanced at Erik only to see him watching them.

If she would be honest, Elsa completely forgot it that was why she hadn't mention it to Erik.

Elsa sighed and looked at Gregory apologetically, "Actually about that..." She trailed off as her eyes glanced at Erik once again and the bastard Prince shook his head slowly, telling her not to turn him down.

The Queen looked back to Gregory and she was relieved to see that he didn't notice that.

She fake a smile and nodded her head, "Of course." She cleared her throat as her eyes travelled down to their hands, she wanted to pull it back, "I'll see you tonight."

"Fantastic!" Gregory smiled as he slowly brought her hand to kiss it, "I'll see you around your Majesty."

Elsa felt his lips on her skin and she felt uncomfortable, his lips aren't soft like Erik's, she watched as Gregory put down her hand before walking past her, leaving them alone together.

The door shut closed and Elsa finally let out an exhausted sigh before she ran a hand through her hair.

"Gregory is a good man." Erik suddenly spoke, surprising Elsa, "It's just hard to see it but beneath his mask, he's a kind man."

Elsa didn't know why Erik was telling this to her. She slowly made her way beside his bed.

"Of course, you know him. He's your brother." She spoke softly while taking a sit.

"I'm saying this because I want you to get to know him." He said as he looked at his hands, "In behalf of my brother."

"Erik..."

"Norden is the only Kingdom that's left in here. What could that possibly mean?" Erik said as he looked at her, then there was sadness in his eyes, "My brother is smitten with you."

"I...I don't - " Elsa sighed deeply before shaking her head, "I'm not interested in your brother." She confessed and glanced at him.

"Give it a try, your Majesty." Erik smiled, "And if he's not really your liking you could politely decline his proposal." He said as Elsa's eyes widened a bit, "Then we will go back to Norden."

Elsa clenched her hand beside her, she didn't know what to do, she doesn't want Erik to go back to Norden, this time, she knew exactly who she would choose even if Erik didn't came here to pursue her.

But now she was torn, she could sense that Erik was pleading just for Gregory.

Erik looked away.

Elsa took a deep breath as she straightened her back.

"What if I choose you over him?"

Erik's head snapped towards her, his eyes widened. He shook his head and clenched his jaw.

"Your Majesty, that's impossible I - " He looked back to her and gestured himself, "I'm a bastard, I'm not pure. I can't guarantee anything to you."

"That doesn't matter here in Arendelle. I even allowed Anna to be with Kristoff." Elsa countered, she seemed determined about this.

Erik shook his head again

"This is...this isn't just about affections - you need to think about it. Your kingdom, your people." Erik stuttered while clenching his hand, "I can't offer you something in return, however if you choose Gregory, if you will give him a chance, Queen Allia will certainly share Norden's riches to Arendelle."

Elsa didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let out a small breathy chuckle. She looked down and closed her eyes.

Erik felt a sting of pain inside his chest while Elsa brought her hand to place above her heart.

He swallowed hard, "Besides...w-we've only just met, right?"

Elsa slowly looked up and Erik couldn't read her expression anymore. He watched as Elsa silently stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. He wanted to reach out for her hand but Erik knew he shouldn't.

"Of course." She stopped for a while as she spoke suddenly, "How foolish of me to feel this way. However, I'll see to it if I will give him a chance but I can't promise anything." Elsa spoke while trying to conceal her emotions, "If I don't find anything interesting I might as well decline his proposal and let you leave Arendelle as soon as possible."

Before Erik could say anything else, Elsa had already walked outside of his room, leaving their hearts in pain.

The bastard Prince groaned as he bumped his head against the wall, he wanted to shout or probably punch the wall if it wasn't because of his wound.

When he looked up, Erik's eyes caught something that he wasn't expecting to see.

There are snowflakes falling steadily above his head and he wondered why it was even there.

Then he remembered Elsa has ice powers.

* * *

When evening came, the rest of the crew finished decorating the ship's deck that adorned the floor with some red carpet. A nicely small table placed in the center, some few candles light up and two dinner plates with some utensils beside it.

Annie grimaced when she saw what was happening, she wanted to laugh knowing how Prinnce Gregory really wanted to impress the Queen of Arendelle.

"Okay! Everything's done! Now the rest of us has given a chance to drink some ale in the tavern!" One of the leader said and Annie glanced at him, "Prince Gregory doesn't want to be interrupted with this special occasion!"

Annie snorted and covered her mouth.

She then glanced back to the castle, she wondered if Erik was still okay there. An idea popped inside her mind, instead of going to the tavern she might just visit her friend.

"Oi you redhead." The leader said as he pointed her out, "We're going out now. You'll wait for Prince Gregory and Queen Elsa to arrive in here before you could leave this ship."

"Oh why me?!" She threw her hands away, "Come on Captain. I don't mend well with nobility."

He crossed his arms and shook his head, "Aye, who do you expect to assist them, me? Us? You're a woman, you look acceptable unlike us. We smell bad."

Before Annie could even argue, the rest of the crew immediately went down the docks leaving her alone at the ship just in time she saw group of three men wearing formal suit came into view.

They all glanced at her and dipped their heads, Annie arched her eyebrows.

"Is this the location where Prince Gregory wanted us to play?"

Annie noticed they were carrying some small instruments and she shook her head.

"Yeah you could say that." She shrugged her shoulders before turning around to look at the fjord, "Feel free to take your spot."

The group of three men glanced at each other confusingly.

* * *

"Ah!" Erik groaned in pain while shutting his eyes closed as the doctor patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine now your highness." He said while looking at his wound, "There's nothing to worry about now. Just don't forget to ask some help with the servants to clean your wound."

Erik nodded his head as he glanced down at his naked torso.

Kai cleared his throat, "I believe that is for tonight, doctor. Do you need anything else for him?" He asked politely.

The doctor shook his head and smiled at Erik and Kai, "I'm certain that everything is settled. Take good care of yourself, your highness."

The bastard Prince offered him a small smile as soon Kai and the doctor left his room.

He sighed heavily as he tried to move and do some stretching but his wound stopped him and he hissed.

A couple of minutes later, his head snapped towards the door when Gerda entered inside his room carrying a small barrel container.

Erik's eyes widened in surprise seeing that it was heavy for an old woman to carry. He stood up so suddenly, ignoring the pain in his torso as Erik tried to help Gerda carry it.

But Gerda cast him a look.

"Uh oh don't even try your highness!" Gerda warned as she placed the small wooden container on the floor beside his bed, "Your wound will bleed if you try to move."

"But - "

"I can take care of it now." She smiled sweetly at him as Gerda helped Erik to wipe some warm towel on his upper body causing Erik to feel embarrassed and shy.

Gerda noticed this and she smiled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, son. I've been doing this for a couple of years now with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." She said making Erik to feel slightly comfortable, "I swear those two are like my own children."

By hearing this, Erik felt his lips twitched into a small smile. A sad sigh escaped fr his lips.

Gerda noticed this and couldn't help but to ask.

"Is something the matter Prince Erik?"

"It's just...I forgot what my mother looks like." He sighed as loneliness laced in his voice and Gerda frowned, "I wonder what it feels like to have her beside me, you know taking care of me." He chuckled, "She left me after my father died."

Gerda stopped for a moment and cast him a look of sympathy, "I know I'm not in the right place to say this but... whatever it is I know she has her reasons why she left you." She said before resuming her work, "A mother's love is stronger than anything in this world. She must have a reason, for a good cause."

Erik nodded his head and he went silent after that.

It wasn't that long after Gerda finished cleaning Erik's wound as she helped him wear new clothes.

Until now, Erik couldn't help but to think what if her mother was with him? Maybe things would be different. He wouldn't mind if Queen Allia banished him in Norden and stripped his title as a Prince just to be with his mother because that was more important to him.

"Prince Erik I forgot to say." Gerda said catching Erik's attention and he looked at her, "Since Queen Elsa wouldn't be joining the rest of you for dinner, she told me that you can join Anna and Kristoff along with your mother for the dinner tonight."

Erik sighed as he apologetically glanced at her, "I... appreciate her Majesty's concern but I want to be alone for now Gerda, if it is okay I would like to take my dinner here..."

He hesitantly said the last word but Gerda assured him with a smile.

"Of course your highness. I'll let them know including your mother."

Gerda dipped her head in curtsy before leaving him alone once again inside his room.

He didn't know how many times he let out a sigh tonight but when he thought of Elsa, the young beautiful Queen, he couldn't help but to feel jealous knowing that Gregory and Elsa will be having some intimate moment together.

He slowly stood up and glanced outside his window only to find out that snowflakes are falling slowly in the kingdom of Arendelle.


	16. Chapter 16

The young Queen started to pace back and forth across her room. Why did she let herself fall into this hole? If she could only turn back time and declined Prince Gregory or much better if she also turned down his proposal along with the kingdom of Wales.

But her mind wandered back to Erik, the bastard Prince of Norden has taken over her mind completely.

Elsa let out a small exhaust sigh. She gripped her hands together as she noticed the clock. Anytime now she will be having her romantic date with Prince Gregory.

Elsa shook her head, maybe if things happened differently like, Erik visited Arendelle during the Gala and was actually here to pursue her as well maybe, in the back of Elsa's mind, she wouldn't hesitate to give it a try since Erik was gentleman and kind. He was different unlike the others.

And maybe if Erik was actually the one who asked her for a date maybe she wouldn't be like this.

The platinum blonde Queen sighed defeatedly. There's nothing she could change now. But Elsa was determined to her decision, whatever happens tonight, Elsa wouldn't say yes to Prince Gregory and will surely politely turn him down as well and send him back to Norden.

Her mind kept on drifting back to Erik but she refused and dismissed that thought.

This time, she has to think about herself and nothing else.

"Elsa?"

Her head immediately turned to her door. It was Anna.

"Elsa are you alright? It's been almost an hour since I last saw you and well...there are snowflakes everywhere."

Anna's muffled voice behind the door said but Elsa heard it clearly. Her heart began to pound. She immediately opened the door for her sister and didn't hesitate to briskly walked towards the window.

Anna entered inside and closed the door behind her, watching her sister's frantic move.

Queen Elsa moved the heavy curtains away and gasped.

"No no no, how long it's been like this?" She bit her finger while worriedly glanced at Anna.

The redhead Princess stared at the window and thought about it.

"Snowflakes are falling since early in the morning." Anna asnwered while glancing at Elsa, somewhat worried for her sister, "Are you alright Elsa? Is something bothering you?"

Elsa sighed heavily, "Right now I'm not fine. I'm worried I might freeze the entire kingdom again." She covered her face with her hands, "This can't be happening, why this is happening?" Elsa muttered under her breath.

Anna quickly placed her hands on Elsa's shoulder and guided her to sit on the couch.

"Hey come on don't worry! You're not going to freeze Arendelle again remember? You can control your powers now." Anna searched for her sister's face while offering her a smile, "If you're going to ask me those snowflakes looks amazing, they fall slowly but delicately."

"Delicately?" Elsa asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah! Didn't you see it?" Anna beamed and walked towards the window while pointing it out, "I don't see any harm in it! But whatever it is it looks so...it looks so...sad." Anna's smile disappeared soon when she realized the truth behind the snowflakes, she let out a small gasp, "Sad but beautiful...Elsa..." She turned to look at her sister who looked away and began to wrap herself.

"Elsa are you...sad?" Anna asked as she carefully walked to her sister.

The Queen looked down on her hands as her face fell.

"My powers are linked to my emotions..." She whispered to herself, "Am I really that sad?"

"Are you?" Anna asked, concerned, she was standing in front of her sister.

Elsa looked up to meet Anna's eyes.

"Maybe I am." Her shoulders dropped as her eyes glanced at the window, "I...I don't know Anna. Ever since I met Erik - "

"Oh so he's the reason?" Anna arched her eyebrow, feeling slightly interested. She wanted to give Elsa a teasing smile but it was not probably the best time for that.

Elsa bit her lip, a small blush coated her cheeks, "I don't...really...I can't...ugh." The Queen touched her face as she turned around to sit back on the couch.

Anna smiled secretly.

"Elsa you can tell everything to me! Come on, I'm your sister! I can help you figure out something!" She flopped down beside her sister, "But...why are you sad? There must be a reason." Anna moved closer to her sister, eager to know what was happening between them.

Elsa sighed defeatedly before closing her eyes.

There was no one else she could tell this matter except to her sister.

"I think I like him? I'm not sure but..." Elsa bit her lip, her cheeks turned even more red, "It's just... everything is complicated right now. I...I don't know if he really likes me back, I can't read his mind, his actions...it feels like he's holding back..." Elsa glanced at Anna and frowned, "Do I...Do I like him Anna? Do I like really Erik?"

Anna sent her sister a knowing smile, she tapped her chin as if she was thinking of something, "Well have you been thinking about him often lately?"

She didn't know how long she was blushing.

"I think - I mean...yes." Elsa sighed, "My mind is somehow preoccupied by him."

"Have you two spend a lot of time together?"

Elsa nodded her head, "Uh yes often this past few days."

Anna's eyes widened, "Why I didn't know anything about this? I'm your sister!" She placed a hand to her heart.

Elsa giggled, "You're busy with Kristoff and I'm busy running this kingdom - "

"And you're busy with Erik!" Anna grinned, Elsa shook her head, "Have you two kissed already?"

The question made Elsa jerk her head towards Anna. The blush she had on her cheeks reddened even more.

"W-What?"

"Have you two kissed?" Anna narrowed her eyes, enjoying her sisters embarrassment.

"I uh...no but..." Shyly, Elsa tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, "He kissed me on the forehead."

Hearing this, Anna gasped and felt giddy all of a sudden. She tried her best to contain her excitement when Elsa covered her mouth and giggled.

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, "Elsa that's true love!"

Elsa smiled, remembering Erik that night, "He even confessed that he has feelings for me."

Anna's eyes widened, "Okay Elsa. You really have to get him. I smell wedding rings."

"But Anna everything is complicated." Elsa sighed, "It's just...we can't...not now."

Anna's smile disappeared.

"Elsa you don't have to force things in the present. You and Erik can take things slow, talk to him about this if you want to give it a try in the future. If you don't like Gregory then decline his offer. The important thing is your heart has been melted by someone."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"Of course! Elsa! The kingdom wants you to find a suitable King and lover and I think it's Prince Erik." Anna smiled, "We all just want you to be happy and be real to yourself."

Elsa remained silent. Anna watched her sister take everything in mind before a plan crossed her thoughts. She grinned secretly and decided to talk to Erik while Elsa was on a date.

* * *

Prince Gregory stood nervously on the ship's deck as his eyes waited for the appearance of the beautiful Queen.

Meanwhile Annie who was leaning against the railings couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She still couldn't believe that the Queen agreed to this.

Gregory gripped his hand without knowing. He was nervous, he glanced down on his suit and smiled reassuringly to himself.

Looking at the castle's gates, there suddenly appeared the beautiful Snow Queen herself.

Elsa was accompanied by Kai and some few royal guards.

Gregory smiled and waited for the Queen to arrive at the ship.

Somehow, Elsa was fully entranced by the beauty of the ship, there are small lights hanging on the railings, some musicians playing a soft melody.

Her mouth slightly gaped open as she admired the ship.

"Your Majesty."

Her eyes then landed on Prince Gregory who was waiting and smiling down at her. Being the kind and gentleman he was, Gregory went down to help the Queen walk towards their ship.

The blush on Elsa's cheeks appeared, she couldn't help it, she then come to realize again that she was on a romantic date. Her blush doesn't mean anything, Elsa was just nervous and wasn't used to this kind of event.

When both of them stepped on the deck of the ship, Gregory immediately pulled the chair out for the Queen. Elsa gladly accepted it and sat down as the musicians began to play soothing melodies.

Annie on the other hand walked behind Prince Gregory, whispering something to him.

Somehow, Elsa noticed the redhead woman, she furrowed her eyebrows together as if she was trying to recall the woman's face, it looked familiar to her.

"Alright you may go. Thank you for your help." Gregory said with a small smile, surprising Annie with his attitude.

The redhead woman dipped her head, "You're welcome your highness but can I ask where is Erik?"

Elsa's ears perked up.

"He's in the castle, you can look for him inside." He said as he glanced to Elsa.

Annie followed Gregory's movement and she dipped her head in curtsy.

"Have a good evening Your Majesty." She said before walking past them excitedly.

Then her eyes widened, she remembered that woman. She was in Erik's sketchbook.

Elsa couldn't help but to watch as Annie giddily went down the ship as she envy her.

"Shall we begin your Majesty?"

Gregory's voice alarmed her thoughts as she slowly glance back to him. She smiled a little only for Gregory to feel better, she doesn't want the Prince to think she doesn't appreciate his efforts.

As the clock continued to tick and no matter how Prince Gregory tried to swoon her, Elsa's mind would always drift back to Erik and the woman named Annie, she was certain it was the same face she had seen on Erik's sketchbook.


End file.
